They haveWhat!
by SunStorm18722
Summary: I suck at summaries, but what would happen if percy was a in a world-wide famous band with his best friends? what if they were demigods too? what if percy and my OC had...what! read to find out what they have. rated T
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello there again. So first off, sorry about my other story. My muse left me without any ideas. But she did give me one for a new story. This story takes place in the same year as TLO, but a few weeks after SON. The war with Gaea and the titans is over. The Roman and Greek demigods are living peacefully in Camp Half-Blood. This story will have my OC from my first story, including some new OC's. This story is rated T for language, but will be rated M in later chapters. Then will go back to T. Oh and it will be a slight crossover later on. I will let you know when it will be crossover.

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO only a few characters in this story.**

* * *

><p>How could she do this to me? I really liked her. And then she just breaks up with me because her dad said she can't be with me? Damn that preacher. Why does he have to be so old fashioned? Wait I guess I should tell you who I am and what the hell I'm talking about.<p>

I'm Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Savior of Olympus. Defeater of titans. And all that other jazz. You might be wondering who I'm talking about right? You all know that Annabeth's dad is a professor at West Point. Yeah well I'm not talking to her right now. I guess you could say that we broke up. Well we didn't really talk about it or even discuss it. See here's what happened.

After the war against Gaea and the titans was finally over the Olympians agreed to let all those who died in the 2nd titan war come back to life. There were complaints about the Roman half-bloods not being able to be brought back. But eventually they thought that it was better for them. They had died with honor.

Among the dead included Selina Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Michael Yew, Lee Fletcher, Zoe Nightshade, Bianca di Angelo, and…Luke Castellan. The former host for kronos, the titan king. He was only allowed back if he was good again and swore on the river Styx that he wouldn't betray the Gods or camp again. He agreed and he was brought back to life with the others. When everyone was being brought back they had to be taken to the infirmary at camp where Apollo and his kids were healing the wounds they came back with.

Everything was fine for a while. The Greeks and Romans were living together at camp Half-Blood peacefully. The dead campers were happy to be alive again. And I had a beautiful girlfriend. Annabeth and I had been dating since my sixteenth birthday in August. I couldn't have been happier. But all that changed about three weeks after they came back to life.

I was walking around camp with Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, when I started to hear a voice in my head.

'_Hey Percy.' _I smiled at the sound of the voice and told Jason I'd catch up with him. I ran up Half-Blood hill all the way up to Thalia's pine tree. I looked around making sure I was alone, before thinking back.

'**Hey Hayden.'** Ok something you should know. This voice I'm talking to is Hayden. She's a daughter of the Gods. Meaning that all of the Gods and minor Gods are her parents and she has all their powers. Alright let me clear things up here. The story was that Artemis, Goddess of the moon and hunt, was upset that all of the other Gods and Goddesses were off having kids with mortals while she was unable to have any children due to her vow. I guess you could say that she was jealous.

So Artemis complained to Zeus, during a meeting, that it was unfair that they were off having hundreds of kids with mortals and she couldn't even have one. The Olympians were shocked to hear her say this, but they also felt guilty because they knew it was true. So Zeus agreed that Artemis may have a child, but with a condition: she couldn't break her maiden vow.

To say she was angry was an understatement. She was outraged that Zeus had tricked her. She went on and on about how cruel he was being and Zeus saw how upset she was about this and asked Athena if there was a way for Artemis to have a child. She thought about it and came up with a possible solution. If all of the Olympians, including the minors, gave some of their powers and energy to Artemis she could have a child that has not only her characteristics but the others as well.

Chiron said that once Artemis had her child everything was fine. But as the child grew older and stronger, monsters were becoming more and more attracted to the scent of the powerful child. Everyone was dedicated to save the child; until something went wrong. The monsters had won and killed the child.

Artemis was crushed of the lost of her child and everyone saw this. Zeus pitied his daughter and allowed her to have another child every 50 years, because Athena had warned him at the beginning that it would take a while for their energy to return. Artemis agreed to this deal and waited for the day she could have her child again. This went on for over 300 years, the exact same way, until Hayden was born.

Now let me tell you about her, my best friend. I know I often say that Annabeth and Grover are my best friends, but Hayden and I have been together longer. When she was three, one of her moms, Artemis, guided her to New York all the way from Virginia where she lived with her foster family. She spent about a year on the streets before my twin sister, Taylor, and I found her in Central Park. We gave her the sandwiches we were eating. She ate them so fast, that Taylor and I wondered how long it was since she last ate. We asked her when she last eaten and she just stared at us, as if hoping we had more food.

We brought her over to where our mom and step-dad were and we told them how we met her and how she ate the food so fast. Our mom was shocked to hear that she was living on the streets for a year, while Gabe paid no attention to us. We took her home and let her live with us. We even gave her our last name...well not officially, like we didn't adopt her because they would've taken her back to foster care. So we just call her a Jackson. We were four then and we've been together ever since.

'_What took you so long to answer kelp head?' _She joked. I could practically feel her smile.

'**Sorry I was walking around camp with Jason.'**

_'Oh how is the little twerp? And twerp number two?' _She asked. I laughed out loud, forgetting that I had to stay quiet. What would people think if they saw me laughing to myself for no apparent reason? They'll think I'm crazy. I looked around to see if anyone noticed. I sighed in relief when I saw no one.

'**Not that Jason, but they're fine. No I'm talking about Jason Grace.' **I explained.

'_Oh right the Roman you told me about.' _

'**Ha-ha, yeah, the Roman.'** I smiled.

'_Ha-ha so how's the gang?' _She asked.

'**They're fine, but shouldn't I be asking you that?' **I smirked thinking about my family.

'_No, you shouldn't, but we're fine.' _She teased laughing. I held back a laugh and smiled.

'**How are things going with you know what?' **I asked.

'_What do you mean? I know what?' _She asked oblivious to what she knows I'm referring to. I chuckled at her antics.

'**Hayden' **I said with a warning tone in my voice.

'_What?'_She replied with the same tone. I laughed, while Peleus, the dragon guarding the Golden Fleece, looked at me as if I'd gone insane. I just shrugged and answered.

'**Come on just tell me how are things going?'**

'_Fine'_ I could practically see her roll her eyes, _'It's doing fine. All healthy and growing normally…well as normal as you get with the fact that you know…' _She trailed off. I smiled and nodded as if she can see me.

'**Have you named it?'** I asked, failing to keep my excitement hidden in my voice.

'_Well someone's eager,' _she teased, _'No I haven't. We don't know what it is yet so we can't name it yet.' _My smile widened even more.

'**Percy if it's a boy!' **I yelled in my head, beyond excited now.

'_No' _she said seriously. My smile dropped.

'**Why?' **I whined.

'_Because I said so.' _She said simply.

'**Please?'** I asked.

'_No'_

'**Please?'**

'_No'_

'**Please?'**

'_No'_

'**Please?'**

'_No'_

'**Please'**

'_No'_

'**Please please please please please PLEASE?' **At this point I was basically begging.

'_No Percy. I'm not naming it Percy.' _She said annoyed. I pouted and asked

'**But why?' **

'_We haven't named any of them after us. So why should we start now?'_Ok she had a point.

'**What about Taylor?' **I asked with a triumphant look on my face.

'_I didn't name her and its T.J. No one calls her Taylor.' _She replied crushing my victory.

'**Sometimes we do...' **I trailed off now unsure if I'm going to win this argument.

'_Yeah rarely besides what if it's a girl?' _

'**Hayden?' **I said more as a question than an answer.

'_No and don't start whining again.' _She said sternly.

'**Fiiiine.' **I said pouting.

'_Let's just not worry about names right now alright?'_

'**Yeah, alright. When are you coming back?' **I questioned, realizing how much I missed her. She had left a few months before the 2nd titan war started. The day after my mom's wedding to Paul Blofis, to be exact. She left because of…certain things going on. Not the monsters or any of that. Hayden's a lot of things, but she's not a coward.

'_Aw someone misses me.' _She teased me.

'**Yes! It's been boring without you and the kids.'** I said not even bothering to hide the misery I'm feeling.

'_Aww I miss you too. But don't worry we'll be home soon. I have to go now but I'll see you soon ok?' _

'**Wait when are you coming home?' **I asked, but she didn't respond. My shoulders slumped and I sighed.

I turned around and started walking back down the hill. I decided to go to the fighting arena to clear my head of the sadness I felt right now. As I walked there I said hi to some of my friends. Part of my sadness went away when I saw how everyone was getting along so well. I smiled when I saw some of Athena's as well as her Roman side, Minerva's, kids working together on a design for some building. It reminded me of my beautiful girlfriend Annabeth. I know this is going to sound weird but I miss her.

Ever since Luke and the others came back she's been spending all of her free time with him. I hate to say it but I'm jealous. There I said it. Annabeth has always had a crush on Luke but she never admitted it to me. Now that he's back and swore he's good she hasn't left him alone. I know she'd never cheat on me. And I also know that she's missed him. I mean besides Chiron, Luke and Thalia have practically raised her. I understand that she'd want to spend time with him, but I need her too. I know I sound whinny but come on I've hardly even seen her these past weeks.

As I entered the arena, I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Annabeth and Luke sparring with each other. I watched them go at it for a few minutes, surprised that they haven't spotted me yet. They looked evenly matched, until Luke used the disarming move he taught me years ago during my first year. Annabeth didn't have a chance as her sword hit the ground a few feet away from her, and the point of Luke's sword was at her throat.

To say I was surprised is an understatement, I was shocked. I haven't seen Annabeth lose a fight since I'd met her. She always calculates her moves and strategizes before attacking. I shook my head and was about to walk over to them when they started talking.

"Wow you've gotten better with that sword Annie." Luke said with a playful smile splaying on his lips.

"Yeah, but I still can't find a way to beat you." Annabeth said as if she's deep in thought. I smiled. **'That's my Wise Girl' **I thought as I stood at the entrance to the arena.

I know what you're probably thinking. 'How could you hear them all the way from where you're standing?' Well that's simple…sort of. You see, my twin sister and I are hosts for two spirits. Leonardo and Jag. They're these Greek and Roman spirits. Kind of like guardians. But they're spirits. When they choose their hosts, it's like they're drawn to them when they are born. Leonardo, the Greek Lion spirit, was drawn to me. While Jag, the Roman Jaguar spirit, was drawn to my sister, Taylor. Everyone was surprised that both my sister and I had gotten a spirit. According to the stories, Jag has always had a Roman host and vice-versa. Since Taylor and I are both children of Poseidon…well lets just say they didn't have an answer for their questions.

The coolest part about hosting the spirits is that Taylor and I both have the power to shape-shift into any animal we want. The down side is that we have a weird craving for blood all the time. And don't say we're like a mix between a vampire and a werewolf. You have no idea how many Twilight jokes we've heard. Another down side is if we don't have control of our emotions or haven't fully mastered our powers we can't change back into a human. We'll stay as whatever animal we turned into until…well until our powers feel like turning us back I guess.

I know that Frank has this power too but there's a slight difference. See when someone who hosts one of the spirits "mates" with someone else and have children, then the shape-shifting powers will get passed on. That's why Frank has his powers. His ancestor must've hosted a spirit and passed down the "Gift" as Leonardo makes me call it. When I first started figuring out how to change shape I called it a pain in the a-

'_**Ahem Perseus' **_Another voice said in my head. This one was deeper then Hayden's voice. That's another down side of hosting a spirit. Taylor and I both have someone nagging us all the time. They're constantly giving us advice on what to do in a fight or a quest or just random things we do. It's funny though no matter how often they nag us we still broke them. They used to act all strict and hated each other, but now if you see Leo and Jag together you'll think they've been friends since the day they were born. They even started talking like regular teenagers. Oh right I forgot to mention that they can leave their hosts' bodies. They can appear as normal teenagers or as their true forms, a lion and a jaguar twice the size of the normal animal. All we have to say or think is 'Come forth' a little old school I know, but that's the one thing they won't let go of.

'**Yeah?' **I asked in my head.

'_**How many times do I have to tell you to not disrespect the Gift?'**_ Leonardo scolded me.

'**Until I don't do it anymore?' **I asked, shrugging my shoulders. I heard him sigh.

'_**Perseus I have been reminding you since the day Jag and I have first appeared in front of you and your sister.' **_I sighed.

'**I know Leo, but come on we were twelve years old and we were being attacked by a Chimera on top of the Gateway Arch when you guys appeared…well in front of Taylor' **I said smirking. Leo chuckled at our "inside joke".

'_**Yes but even so there is no reason for you to disrespect it.' **_He advised. See? I told you.

'**I'm sorry Leo. I'll try not to disrespect the Gift anymore.' **I said to get him off my back.

'_**Alright my Lord,' **_I smiled,_** 'I am sorry I called you Perseus. I know you hate it when someone calls you that and that you have forbidden me to refer to you as such.' **_Yeah they do whatever we tell them to no questions asked. Advice? Yes. Questions? No way. We can forbid them to do something like Leo said, but we try not to go over board. Leo and Jag told us about their former hosts. Some were nice to them, but others treated them like slaves. One being a former favorite hero of mine, Hercules. He was Leonardo's host and even after all the help and assistance Hercules never mentioned having help. That it was all him doing all of those great achievements. When we heard this Taylor and I swore we would never be like that. Although we never made it official by swearing on the River Styx, because Leo and Jag didn't let us, we still act like we have.

'**Its fine Leo, I don't mind.' **I said with a smile.

'_**No it is not fine. You gave me a command and I keep disobeying your orders.' **_My smile dropped and my eyebrows burrowed.

'**Hey none of that, Leo. Remember, we agreed that if I was disrespectful you could call me Perseus.' **I comforted him.

'_**Yeah ok.' **_He mumbled, but I could tell he was smiling.

I chuckled and turned back to Annabeth and Luke. I instantly stop laughing when I saw them. They. Were. Kissing. Luke's hands were on Annabeth's waist and her hands were on his chest. I blinked rapidly but the image wasn't going away. They broke apart with two different looks on their face. Luke looked happy, but there was something off about Annabeth. She looked…deep in thought. **'What now you're thinking of me?' **I thought to myself coldly. I was so angry that I started seeing red.

'_**My Lord, you must fight your emotions. Control them, Lord. Do not let them get the best of you.' **_I tried listening to Leo's advice and it helped calm me down a little. I knew I had to get out of there before I do something I'd regret.

I turned around and ran off to the Poseidon cabin. Cabin three was always empty except for when Taylor, my little brother Ryan, Tyson my half-brother, or I were staying at camp. Right now it was only me staying at camp. Taylor and Ryan were spending the rest of the summer at home with mom and Paul. And Tyson is the general for Poseidon's army. So right now it's only me.

I ran inside, packed all of my stuff inside my suitcase, grabbed it and ran out to the Big House. When I got there I dropped my bag on the porch and went inside. I found Chiron inside playing a game of cards with Mr. D. He looked up when I came in. He smiled and said

"Ah, Percy. What brings you here, my boy?" I made sure my voice was calm when I spoke.

"Hey, Chiron. I was wondering if I could leave camp." His smile faltered slightly and Mr. D looked up.

"Might I ask why?" He questioned.

"My mom I. me asking if I was going to school after summer with Taylor and Ryan. I said I'd ask if I could leave if things settled down. So, can I?" I asked as lamely as I could. Over the years Hayden has been teaching me how to lie as well as she can. And she was taught by Hermes himself so I'd say I'm learning from the best. She taught me so well that if I'm deep in a lie I start to believe it myself. And now I think Chiron and Mr. D believe it too because Mr. D rolled his eyes and looked back down to his cards and Chiron smiled again.

"Oh, I see. Well, things have settled down so I see no reason why you should stay. But what about Annabeth?" He asked, clearly confused as to why I'm leaving when she's going to be here. I tried not to sound angry but I smiled anyway and said

"Oh I told her already. She's fine with it," I laughed, as if remembering something funny, "She told me I should be going to get anywhere near her smartness level. Besides she doesn't want me to make Paul look bad if I don't go, since he got me into the school and all." I shrugged at the end. Chiron chuckled, nodding his head.

"I am sure Paul would appreciate that." I gave a convincing laugh and nodded my head in agreement.

'**I am an awesome liar!' **I cheered in my head.

'_**My Lord, please do not get big-headed.' **_Leo scolded me.

'**Ha-ha sorry Leo, I got carried away.' **I apologized and he chuckled.

"So it's fine if I go Chiron?" I asked making sure I clear things up.

"Yes, my boy, you could leave. I will see you next summer." He said. I nodded my head said I'll see him next summer and turned to run out the door.

"Oh Percy!" Chiron called me back. I stopped and turned to see what he wanted.

"You should call your mother and let her know you're coming home. Oh and do you want Argus to drive you into the city?"

"Thanks Chiron but I think I'll go on foot. Leo wants me to work on my running. I'll stay out of sight." I promised. He nodded, said goodbye, and went back to his game. I turned back around and walked out.

Once I got out of the Big House I grabbed my bag and ran as fast as I could (and that's fast) up and over Half-Blood hill and out of camp. I ran to the only place I could think of that could provide me friends and comfort right now. I ran to my other best friend's house.

* * *

><p>Once I got to the front gate I pulled out my set of keys and opened it. I ran up the sidewalk, at normal speed, and to the front door. I opened the door and went inside. Closing the door and dropping my bag I ran up the stairs to the second floor and to Kyle's room. I burst through the door and found him with a girl on his bed. When they heard me they broke apart from their make-out session and looked at me shocked. Once Kyle realized it was me he broke out into a grin.<p>

"Percy!" He yelled out excited as he tackled me into a bone-crushing hug that knocked us both down. Him on top of me. I laughed and heard someone giggling. I looked past Kyle and saw that the girl he was with was staring at us with an amused look and a smile on her face.

"Kyle get off of me!" I yelled at my best friend's actions. He pouted but complied. As he was getting up I tackled him backwards and yelled

"Kyle!" He groaned but hugged me back anyway.

"You're an asshole." He grumbled. I faked a gasp and looked shocked at him.

"Kyle Jackson! Where are your manners?" I scolded him, like a parent. "How could you use that kind of language in front of a pretty young lady?" I asked looking at the girl and smiling. She blushed and looked down giggling.

"Oh whatever Perce. I'm sorry," he said dropping his head down to look at the girl upside down, "Please forgive my rude language and Percy's childishness." At that he glared at me. I just smiled at him and got up helping him up as well. We looked over to see her shaking her head getting up.

"Obviously you two haven't seen each other in a while and have a lot to catch up on. I'll leave you two alone and see _you_ later." She said looking pointedly at Kyle while passing us. He smiled and winked at her, she giggled.

"Bye Percy." She said, waving at me.

"Later." I replied.

Once we heard the front door close we looked at each other, grinned from ear to ear, and tackled each other to the ground in another hug.

_10 Minutes Later_

After settling down from wrestling, me being the winner, we sat down at the kitchen table and I told him everything that happened.

"Wow that bitch." Kyle said after I was done. I nodded my agreement while taking a sip of my coke.

"And you didn't tell her you saw? You just up and left?" He questioned. I shook my head.

"Nope I didn't even tell her I'm leaving. I just told Chiron that I was leaving for school and left." He scowled at the mention of school.

"Are you going to go, man?" I didn't hesitate as I shook my head.

"What and have people throw themselves at me? Yeah, right I'd rather face an army of monsters." I said not sure which I'd rather choose. Oh yeah, Kyle knows about the Olympians, even if he is a mortal. I had to tell him after Hayden and I needed a HUGE favor from him.

"I don't know if I agree with you, man." He said smiling. I laughed. I loved these moments when I don't have to be anything other than myself.

Alright, let me introduce you to Kyle. I met him a little after Hayden came into my life. I don't know why but my family seems to attract people with tragedies. Hayden's foster family died in a car crash. And Kyle's parents abused him, until he got fed up and ran away at the age of four. He was on the streets for weeks before Hayden, Taylor, and I found him.

_Flashback_

_Hayden, Taylor, and I were walking down the street to my mom's apartment when we noticed a group of men in front of the building. Hayden gripped my arm and Taylor tensed up. I saw what had them nervous. It was Gabe, our horrible and abusive step-dad. With him were his brother Gary and their poker friends. Gabe alone was bad enough but together with his brother and friends we'd be killed. Gabe likes to show off his power he has over us. He'd beat us for fun in front of his friends to look tough._

_We decided to climb up the fire escape on the side of the building and up to the room before they got a chance to notice us. We were walking down the alley to the ladder when we heard some rustling coming from behind a trashcan. We stopped walking and looked at in the direction the noise came from. I swallowed and gently pulled my arm out of Hayden, and now Taylor's hands, and cautiously stepped up to the can. _

_I looked behind the can and found a torn up cardboard box. I stared at it and jumped in surprise when it moved. I shakily reached out a hand and lifted the top. What I found shocked me. Staring back at me, with fear in his eyes, was a little boy my age. I stared at him and quickly noticed how skinny he was. I saw his ribs through his torn shirt. He had sea-green eyes like mine, shaggy black hair also like mine, a shirt that was basically a rag, and light blue pj pants that were faded and covered in filth. _

"_Hi" I said smiling._

"_Hi" he replied quietly, I almost didn't hear him._

"_I'm Percy. What's your name?" _

"_Kyle." He said, still slightly scared._

"_You don't have to be scared. I want to help you." I said, so he doesn't freak out. I held out my hand and he flinched at the sudden movement._

"_Sorry. Come on. I'm not going to hurt you." I promised. He looked between my face and my hand. Slowly he reached up and took my hand. I pulled him out of the box and led him to Taylor and Hayden. First, they looked at me, then Kyle, and lastly at our hands still connected. _

"_This is Kyle." I told them, gesturing to Kyle who was looking down shyly. "Kyle, this is my friend Hayden and my twin sister Taylor." I continued, pointing them out to him. He looked up at them and then at me again. I smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand. He smiled slightly at me. I looked back toward Hayden and Taylor and saw that they were smiling at us. _

"_Come on," I said tugging Kyle's hand, "Let's go home."_

_End Flashback_

I looked at Kyle and saw that he was twirling the ring on his middle finger, a frown on his lips. I frowned at the slight pain in his eyes. The thing is: that ring on his finger it's a gift from a "friend". It's magically charmed, so Kyle has all of Hayden's powers as well as my super speed. Unfortunately one of those powers is mind-reading, and by the look on his face he knew what I was thinking about. I gave an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, man." I said.

"It's cool. At least living on the streets and almost starving to death paid off." He said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Yes, really. Not only did I get a family who love me, rich and famous for being forced into a band by an abusive, disgusting man," he scowled at the mention of Gabe, our ex-stepfather, then looked at me gratefully, "I also got the coolest, awesomest, and amazing guy as my big brother." I couldn't help myself when I opened my mouth and said

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you have a crush on me _bro_." Kyle laughed.

"Wow. Way to ruin a moment Percy." He said, shaking his head. I laughed now.

"Maybe but you didn't deny what I said." He rolled his eyes and looked at me with a serious look on his face.

"Yes, Percy, I have a crush on you. No, it's more like I have a lust for you." He said while looking me up and down with a seductive look in his eyes. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Only you would hit on me, when I just got cheated on." I said with annoyance in my voice. He scoffed.

"Yeah, right, like there aren't thousands of girls out there who are lusting after your ass." He said with another eye roll. I shrugged.

"Yeah, but you're the only one making jokes." I said.

"Who says I'm joking? What if I'm really want you?" he said with a smirk. I sighed.

"I'd say sorry but I'm not interested." His smirk disappeared.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because we already tired that and agreed to just be friends." I reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Well then, I hate you." He said smiling. I frowned.

"Why, what'd I do?" I asked, confused.

"You broke my heart, that's what." He said, like it was obvious.

"Whoa, I did not break your heart, ok? _You _broke _mine_." I said, pointing at him then me for emphases. Now Kyle frowned.

"No I didn't! You broke up with me!" He yelled.

"No! Remember? You saw a cute brunette and broke up with me." I could see the realization dawn on him. His mouth formed an "O" shape and he smiled sheepishly at me.

"Oh, right. Ha-ha sorry." I chuckled at him and shook my head.

"It's cool. We weren't meant for that." He nodded and smirked.

"Yeah, you were meant with a certain daughter of the Gods." He teased. I felt my face heat up. I guess I'm blushing pretty bad, since he's rolling on the floor laughing.

"Yeah well at least I already made my move on her _and _had her as my on again off again girlfriend for _years. _Unlike you, who can't even ask out Taylor!" I shot back. He stopped laughing and blushed the color of a tomato. I smirked at Kyle's reaction. Kyle has had a huge crush on my sister since…like…since the day he met her. He's just been too much of a coward to tell her how he feels. It's stupid because Taylor likes him too, but neither of them wants to make the first move.

"Truce." He mumbled picking himself off the floor and back onto his seat still embarrassed. I smiled warmly at him.

"Fine, truce. Sorry, I didn't mean to bring up Taylor."

"Sure you didn't." He said glaring at me. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He sighed and stood up grabbing his jacket and car keys. I frowned and furrowed my eyebrows.

"Where are you going?" I asked. The only response I got was my jacket getting thrown at my face.

"_We _are going to find you some one better than that Annabitch." He said with a devious smile on his lips. He pulled me up out of my seat and out the front door.

"Wait, what?" I asked bewildered as I was being led out to the garage.

**Please review! Tell me if its a good start or not. I'll give you a cookie! :P**


	2. They Have What! ch2

"Kyle, where are we going?" I asked as Kyle kept pushing me towards the garage. He didn't answer. When we got to the garage, Kyle pressed the garage door opener and pushed me in. He pushed me past my black Lamborghini Gallardo, to his red 2012 Audi. He opened the door to the passenger side and motioned me to get in. I complied and climbed in. Kyle smiled and closed my door once I got settled and put my seatbelt on.

He walked around to the driver's side and got in. He put his seatbelt on and started the car. Once we were out of the garage Kyle closed it and continued to drive out the gate.

I took this as chance to really look at him. Since we looked so much alike when we were kids, Gabe couldn't tell us apart. So as a solution to that problem: he dyed Kyle's hair a light-brown almost blonde color. Whenever Kyle's roots started to come out black again, Gabe would dye it again. I think Kyle got into that look though, because even now, after Gabe's been gone for years now, he still has his hair the same color. Kyle was wearing a black hooded jacket over a plain white muscle shirt, with simple blue jeans, and his Nike shoes.

We drove down the street in silence. At first, it was a comfortable silence. Then it started to get awkward. Finally I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Kyle! Where are we going?!" I snapped.

"Geez! Calm down!" he yelled, "And I told you we're going to find you someone new." He continued calmer now.

I sighed. I wasn't going to get an answer out of him. Still, that didn't mean I couldn't bug him until he told me. I opened my mouth to say something but Kyle, knowing I wouldn't give up easily, turned on the radio.

_You're my doll, rock 'n' roll, feel the glamor and pain  
>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky<em>

"Oh my god!" Kyle squealed. No, I'm not kidding. He really did just squeal that. "I **LOVE **this song!" Kyle shouted as he started to sing and dance along in his seat.

_You can touch, you can play  
>If you say I'm always yours, ooh ooh ooh-<em>

I quickly changed the stations. Kyle has a knack of making me sing songs I don't like.

"Hey! I was listening to that!" Kyle yelled, reaching to change the station back. I quickly slapped his hand away.

"No! No Barbie Girl or the radio stays off!"

"But Percy!" Kyle whined. "I love that song! You know that!"

I sighed. I was just cheated on, I was being kidnapped by my best friend, who I _know_ is crazy, to gods know where, and now I'm being forced to listen to _that_ song? No way.

"Kyle, either listen to another song or you turn around and drive us home." I told him. His eyes were on the road but I could tell that he was thinking about it. After a few seconds of debating he sighed and changed the station to something we would both like.

I inwardly groaned at that. I was secretly hoping that he would've chosen the latter so he could listen to his song. Kyle was changing the channels still when we heard one of our newest songs came on. Kyle smiled, turned up the volume and left it.

_Cause we only have one life  
>The timing and the moment,<br>All seem so right  
>So would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)<br>Would you say you're mine? (We'll be just fine)_

This time, both of us were singing along to the song. We didn't really dance because we were in traffic now and people could easily see us. As much as we wanted to dance we didn't. Hey, we still have reps to protect.

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again<em>

_She's got a love like woe  
>Woah-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh,<br>Girls got a love like woe (la-da-da)  
>I kinda feel like it don't make sense<br>Because you're bringing me in and now you're kicking me out again  
>Loved so strong, then you moved on<br>Now I'm hung up in suspense,  
>Because you're bringing me in and then you're kicking me out again<em>

We waited for the next song to start, but the guy at the station started to talk. I was about to change it when he said,

"And that was the newest hit single, by none other than the world famous 'Unwanted'." Kyle and I smirked at the whole "newest hit single" part. Key word here is _newest._ We continued to listen to what the guy was saying. "Currently number two on the top ten count-down, 'Love like Woe' has everyone who's heard it wild with excitement." Our smirks disappeared when he said "number two", but I just shrugged and let it go. Kyle on the other hand looked like he was about to faint. The guy kept talking.

"For those of you out there who've heard the song, which of course has been everyone, and are wondering when the band's new song would come out…well I'm waiting for any info on that too." Kyle seemed to smile a bit and looked at me. I just smiled back and shrugged my shoulders.

"Anyway here's the song you've all been waiting for and the new number One song you all voted for. And if the 'Unwanted' just happens to be taking a break from their hard work and are listening to this, we gotta know…WHEN is your new song coming out? We're all dying to know." After he said that the number one song came on.

I looked over at Kyle and saw how sickly he looked. Then he looked murderous. He brought out his cell phone and started to type in a number. He pressed 'call' and put the phone to his ear. A few seconds later I heard my ringtone (Yes I have a phone. Don't worry it's enchanted so monsters won't be able to trace me) go off. I stared, in disbelief, at the caller ID and raised my eyebrow at Kyle, who was staring out the window, phone still in his hands. I shook my head and answered it.

"Hello?" I asked, even though I knew who it was.

_"Percy? You would _not _believe what I just heard." _Kyle said. Yeah for those of you who hadn't figured out who Kyle was calling…well let's just say get used to it. Kyle does this…a lot. I sighed. I turned to face him.

"What did you just hear that I won't believe?" I asked him. He stayed quiet. He still had the phone to his ear…waiting. I groaned.

"What did you just hear that I won't believe?" I asked again, this time to the phone.

"Oh my god Percy I had the radio on right now," I looked at the radio, "And 'Love like Woe' was playing right?"

"Right, I was here-" Kyle cut me off.

"So then, me and Percy started singing along to it," I looked back at him with an expression that clearly said 'what is wrong with you?' He ignored me and kept rambling on.

"And when the song finished, the commercials started. And you know I hardly listen to them," **'Yeah hardly' **I thought.

"I mean, come on, you know I only listen to them when they're about the band-"

"Kyle."

"-And you know if they're about me and all-"

"Kyle."

"Right, so anyway, we were listening to the guy talk and he said that 'Love like Woe' is number two on the 'Top Ten Countdown'. How can that be possible? We always work so hard to be number one. How can we be number two? It's just not possible-"

"Kyle!"

"What?" He asked.

"First of all, I was here with you. I heard what he said. Second of all, it is possible for our song to be number two." I told him.

I looked back at him. He looked sort of thoughtful. Then he got this triumphant look on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"And yes, if you ask mom, she'll agree."

That made his face melt off, he pouted.

"Awww but how?" He asked. I sighed.

"Well Kyle, when there is a song sung by someone and people like it they vote for it to move up the countdown." I told him as if I was explaining to a two year old. And with that I hung up the phone, slipped it back into my jeans pocket, and turned to look back out the window.

We had come out of traffic and onto a street that I knew, but couldn't remember something that would help me 'find someone new' for me. The only place I could think of was… That thought stopped when I heard sniffling. I looked at Kyle. He had put his phone away but I saw that he was pouting, his lower lip trembling. I smiled, pretended to sigh, and patted his back.

"It's okay bro. We'll get to number one in no time. We'll be the main topic in everyone's conversations okay?" I told him with the same smile on my face.

He stopped sniffling and was only pouting now. He looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"Really?" He asked with such an innocent voice I couldn't help but smile bigger and say.

"Yeah we'll be back on top and no one will take that from us. Not even the 'Devil Spawns'." I spoke the name like it left a bitter taste in my mouth. Kyle smiled at the beginning but scowled when I mentioned those bratty wannabes.

"Ugh! Good! I hate them!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah me too," I said. And it's true, I can't stand them. See, they're this band that was formed by Gabe's ex-friend, Jake.

Our band was technically formed when Hayden and I were four. We were just playing around. Singing along to this song (I don't even remember which one) on the radio. Gabe happened to hear us and apparently we sounded "decent" enough. Next thing we know Gabe is forcing us to practice our singing and when the other band members came that just made things worse.

Jake got jealous that Gabe had kids who could sing and were making him some money playing small gigs and on street corners. So he forced his three kids into singing. Since his kids didn't want to sing and didn't listen to what he said, he named them the 'Devil Spawns', and pushed them a lot harder to practice.

That's why we're rival bands. They hate us because we were the reason they had to form a band and sing. Now they really do try to beat us at everything: songs, music videos, interviews or anything really.

I was brought back from my thoughts when I heard Kyle sigh. I looked over at him as he spoke.

"Anyway, we're here. Let's go." I must've been really deep in thought because I didn't even notice that the car had stopped moving or that it was off. Kyle unbuckled his seatbelt and opened his door to get out. I scrambled to get out of the car and looked up at the familiar building in front of us.

I suddenly remembered what I was thinking about before. The place where I'll be able to "find someone new". I groaned. I turn to Kyle to find him staring at me with a smile on his face. I glared at him.

"What?" He asked innocently, cocking his head to the side a bit. I only glared harder.

"What?" He repeated.

"You know 'what',"

"No, I don't, seriously what?" He responded, his smile faltering.

I scoffed and gestured to the big building in front of us.

"Why are we here?" Kyle looked at the building, then back at me. He smiled again.

"So we can find someone else for you." He said simply.

I sighed, my eyes softening. _**'He's only trying to help you lord'**_ Leo said in my head. **'I know' **I responded. I looked back at the building. 'Under 20-1', the neon-colored sign read. I only know because I've been coming here since I was fourteen. 'Under 20-1' is an exclusive under-age club for rich kids. Yeah, all these rich, fancy bitches get all the good shit. I turned back to my best friend, shaking my head.

"I can't Kyle. It-it's too soon." I must've looked broken because Kyle's smile was replaced with a frown and his eyes got this angry/protective look in them. He shook his head and came over to me, standing right in front of me.

"No Percy. It's not soon. She cheated on you, after you just got together. She could go with that back-stabbing traitor. That's what she deserves, but not you. You deserve someone who'll love you and treat you right!" He gripped my shoulders before continuing, "You'll find someone new. I know you will. You'll find someone who is kind, caring, and smart, pretty, loving just like you, and who wouldn't hurt you like that." He let go of me, but kept the intense eye contact.

"I know it'll take some time to find that person, Perce, but it's better to start looking and forget than to wait with the heartache." He said, making me break the intense staring contest to look at the ground.

"Look at me." He demanded with a stern voice. I quickly looked up and met his gaze again.

"Please Perce. I don't want you to be upset." He smiled before continuing. "So pretty please Percy? Don't let what happened make you give up on love." Now I smiled. I looked at the building, took a deep breath, and turned back to Kyle nodding my head.

"You're starting to sound like the girls, but you're right. Thanks Kyle." I said sincerely grateful to have him here with me to get me through this.

He just grinned at me, "Hey that's what happens when you grow up with Aphrodite kids. Now let's get in there and find us some sluts!" He threw fist in the air at that part.

I laughed. I started toward the building when I remembered something that made me stop dead in my tracks. Kyle, who was walking right behind me, had to hold out his hands to keep from colliding with me. I turned around with wide eyes. He gave me a confused look.

"I can't go in there." I said, on the verge of panicking. Kyle sighed.

"Why? I thought you got over-" I cut him off, shaking my head.

"No. I mean, I can't go in there like this." I said, gesturing to my outfit. All I was wearing was a pair of faded jeans, a camp T-shirt, and some worn-out sneakers. Since I didn't have to "dress to impress" at camp this is what I'd usually wear.

Kyle gave me a quick once-over and nodded his head.

"Yeah, we can't go in there with you looking like that." He quickly agreed, which I should've been offended about, but I knew he was right. He thought for a few seconds before he led me back to the car. He went straight to the trunk and opened it. Digging around for a bit, he brought out a small gym bag. He handed me the bag, before bringing out another similar bag out and closing the trunk.

"Come on." He said, unlocking the back door to the car and climbing into the backseat, sliding to the other side. I looked around to see if anyone was around before climbing inside. I closed the door behind me and locked.

I turned to Kyle and saw him taking clothes out of his bag. He placed them on the car seat and went to take off his jacket and shirt off. I brought my bag onto my lap and unzipped it. I looked inside and smiled. Inside was a pair of black skinny jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt, black converse, and a black leather jacket.

Once we were dressed we got out of the car and locked it before starting off toward the club again. As we got closer the man at the gate looked up at us and smiled.

His name was Reese Stoner. He's the owner of the club. He's 29, 6`3, and has black hair; slicked back by hair gel. He wore a black Armani suit with a velvet red silk tie. He had black glasses on that covered his eyes, and shiny black Italian shoes.

"Well, well, well look what we have here," Reese said smirking, "A couple of 'Unwanted' guys looking to dance? Hang out? Pick up some chicks and get lucky maybe?" He continued, raising his eyebrow at us.

Kyle and I looked at each other, smirked, and then turned towards Reese.

"Yeah, maybe we are. What's it to you Stoner?" I told him. His smirk didn't falter.

"Well unless you've forgotten, Jackson, I," He gestured to himself, "Happen to own this place." He said extending his arms on either side with his palms facing up, and half turning toward the club behind him. He turned back toward us, and dropped his arms to his sides and raised an eyebrow at us.

I rolled my eyes at him playfully and smiled. Kyle's smirk turned into a smile too.

"Oh, whatever Reese. So what are you doing out here?" He asked. Reese smiled and folded his hands over his chest.

"I fired my last bouncer for letting some idiots in that were into roughhousing," He started his explanation, "So now; I'm waiting to fire his replacement." I furrowed my brows and Kyle frowned.

"Why?" I asked.

"He's fifteen minutes late. You can't be late to your new job." He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh. Well sucks to be him then." Kyle said. Reese nodded and unhooked the velvet rope to let us pass.

"Yeah well that's what happens when you're late. Now get inside, he's here. I need to be mean and I can't do that if two of my homes are here." He said looking over our shoulders, most likely at the guy he's about to fire. Kyle and I just shrugged and went inside not looking back at the poor shmuck.

Once we stepped inside the club we were blinded by the darkness of the hallway that led to the giant room where the music was coming from. We opened the huge dark red double doors, walked down the hall, down the little stairs, and through the last door that led us to the dance floor, and were immediately greeted by the music blaring. Even though it was a Wednesday afternoon, the club was packed.

The music was loud. You couldn't even hear yourself breathing. I scanned the crowd of teens here. Most were around sixteen through nineteen. I noticed a group of kids dancing together that looked younger than me. The oldest looked around fifteen, while the youngest maybe fourteen.

That'd make sense though. The age limit to get in here is fourteen, and once you turn twenty-one you get moved up to the adult club. 'Over 20-1' is Reese's other club that only allows people over the age of twenty-one in. I mean, come on, they're twenty-one. Why would they want to hang out with a bunch of kids when they can drink and stay up all night partying with no rules? We can't do that. 'Under 20-1' closes at eleven on weekdays and at midnight on the weekends and holidays. Although the older people can't party with the friends they normally party with. That's probably the only downside. Well that and the fact that they can't come back to this AWESOME place.

I took a quick second to take in my surroundings. The club was separated by two floors. The bottom floor was the main dance floor, and the top floor was the VIP section. Those are usually the people that Reese liked the most.

The bottom floor was littered with dancing teens. To my left, there were a couple of tall, small round tables lining the wall behind us. The wall on the far left, right below the second floor, had a couple of secluded booths that could be hidden by curtains. Next to them, in the corner, there was a big, metal, spiral staircase that led up to the VIP section, which was more of a giant balcony than a full length floor. From here, I could see the two big bouncers and the velvet rope that kept non-VIP members out.

Next to the spiral staircase, along the far wall was another tall, round table, this one with tall stools to sit on. A few feet next to that, was the long bar that was surrounded by stools. Next to that, was another round table with tall stools.

In the far right corner there was a big round booth that sat about ten people. A couple more, smaller booths made up the right wall. On my right side, there were more chairless, round tables and in the corner, between the booths and the tables, was a photo booth.

Kyle led us through the sea of dancing teenagers and to the VIP staircase. As we got closer I could clearly see the two big burly bouncers. One was at the base of the stairs manning the rope with his arms crossed. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a tight black shirt, tucked in, that outlined his huge arms. The other one was standing a foot or two in front of the first one. He looked more professional than a bouncer with his black suit and red tie. He was holding a clipboard with a list of all the VIP's names. They were both wearing black sunglasses, like Reese, and an earpiece.

We flashed our VIP member cards to the guy with the clipboard and he moved aside, gesturing to the staircase. The bouncer saw the gesture and unhooked the rope, letting us through. We climbed the staircase to the top and took another second to look around.

It was pretty packed. The stairs stopped, facing the entrance wall. To my left, was the long railing over-looking the first floor. Along the wall, to my right, there are a couple of booths outlined with two white pillars and an arch above it, which were separated from each other by a few feet of wall in between. In the center, there were more round tables with tall stools that were placed in a zigzagged pattern. On the wall directly across from us, the entrance wall was another bar similar to the one downstairs. The only difference was that the bar was a half circle attached to the wall and was smaller. This one only had three stools surrounding it.

"Hey, look!" Kyle yelled over the music, hitting me on the arm, and pointing to the bar. I looked to where he was pointing and smiled when I saw who he was looking at.

"If they're here, so should the girls," I yelled back. Kyle nodded and began scanning the faces of the people sitting at the tables in the center. He shook his head and turned to me.

"I think they're in one of the booths." I nodded and led the way to where the first booth was at. We stopped in front of it and looked inside. There was no one in there. We kept on walking past it and to the second one. We didn't stop this time we only walked past it and glanced in it as we past. **'Nope not them' **I thought as I saw a couple making out. We came to the third one and stopped in front of it. Inside were two sixteen year old girls talking to each other. I smiled and started walking in, but stopped when Kyle yelled something.

"I'm going to get a drink. Coke?" He asked, pointing at me. I nodded and he walked away. I looked back at the booth and continued going in. Since the booths were a little secluded it wasn't as loud as the rest of the club. In here you could actually hear yourself think.

As I walked in the two occupants stopped their conversation and looked up at me.

"Percy!" They chorused, leaping out of their seats to hug me, with smiles on their faces. I hugged them back and smiled.

"Hey Roxy. Hey Lexy. What's going on?" I said as they let go and stepped back to look at me, both still wearing a smile.

"Nothing much," Roxy replied.

Standing in front of me were Roxanna and Alexandra, formally McHale, now Jackson. They're identical twin daughters of Aphrodite. They're both 5`5, have long dark brown hair, and blue eyes. They're my other two adopted sisters.

Here we go again with the tragedies. When they were five, their dad was killed in a car crash while they were at school. Since their mom is Aphrodite and wasn't in the picture, they were put into foster care. The foster family they got put into already had a bunch of other kids in it. They didn't get treated as well as the other kids, so child services had moved them to our home.

Since my family had already taken in two kids, my mom wanted to become a foster parent to help out other kids. Gabe, of course, said no at first. It took some persuading, but he finally agreed when my mom mentioned that we would've been given money from the city for each child we take in. Mom was working as an RN and since Gabe also had a job, they got their license pretty quickly. The only times when I ever saw our apartment nice and clean with no bad smell of smoke and stale beer, was when my mom and Gabe had to impress the child services person that came by. The thing with my mom is that she fell in love with all the kids she took in, so she adopted them. Besides me, Taylor, and Ryan, who my mom had with Poseidon, she had taken in six other kids.

"Percy? Percy!" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Roxy and Lexy looking at me with concerned faces.

"What?" I asked, looking between them. Lexy answered.

"We asked how you've been and then you spaced out with a sad look on your face. What's wrong?" She asked, while Roxy led me to the couch. I sat down with Roxy on my right and Lexy on my left. I looked between them.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just remembering things." I said, cautiously. They don't really like talking about their lives before we took them in. The girls exchanged a glance before turning back towards me. **'Crap they don't believe me' **I thought, hoping I was wrong.

"Percy," Roxy said, gaining my attention, "We know you. We know you're keeping something from us. What is it?"

Roxy, the older of the two, had her hair pin-straight down that reached her mid-back. She was wearing a short Fall-colored dress. It was pretty revealing if you asked me. The bottom part was cut a few inches above her knee, so it showed off her long tan-toned legs. The top was attached to the bottom by two black laces that formed an 'X' shape that wrapped up her stomach, torso, upper back, and covered her shoulders. With it she had on brown-colored three inch heels that made her look 5`8.

"Nothing, really guys. I'm fine." I smiled but they still didn't seem convinced.

"Percy, please tell us. You know we hate it when you keep things from us. Especially if those things make you upset." Lexy said. I turned towards her. Lexy had her hair going down to her mid-back in waves.

She was wearing a simpler looking outfit. She had on a form-fitting plain white top that was tucked into her black skirt. Her skirt stopped a little bit above her mid-thigh, and it had these layers of fabric. I think they called it 'fringe'. Her heels were three inches high, like Roxy's, except Lexy's heels were black. She also had on these black leg warmers that stopped a few inches below her knee.

I looked back up at Lexy's face. She had this adorable puppy dog face on. I looked away from her, only to find Roxy with the same face.

"Pwetty pwease, Percy?" Roxy said, using a baby voice. I looked straight in front of me. I brought up both hands on either side of my eyes.

"Don't look at the face. Don't look at the face. Don't look at the face." I repeated to myself. They're probably smirking at me, knowing that they'll win, but I didn't risk looking. I was caving in and they knew it. I was about to crack and tell them what I was thinking about when three guys walked in.

The first to come in was Kyle. Next a guy with soft brown eyes and short spiked up brown hair came in. He had a glass of what looked like coke in each hand. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt, a pin-striped vest buttoned up over it, black trousers, and a tie. He was tall, about 5`8, had a big grin, and a mischievous glint in his eyes, but since his dad is the God of thieves I guess it's in his nature. His name was Mayson, used to be Scott, now Jackson. He's one of the kids my mom adopted, along with his twin brother. Well…speak of the devil and he shall appear.

Yup the last to walk in was Jayson Jackson. He was younger than Mayson, but he had the same brown eyes. His hair was also short and brown except it wasn't spiked up like his brothers'. Jayson's hair went down to his forehead. It looked like he had comb and straightened it. He was wearing a white buttoned down shirt as well except his was tucked into his black jeans. He had a simple grey vest unbuttoned over it. He had two glass cups in his hands as well; one was a dark liquid and the other was a white bubbly liquid.

"Hey Perce," Mayson said, handing one of the cups to Roxy, his girlfriend, before sitting on her other side. Jayson handed the cup with the white bubbly liquid to Lexy, his girlfriend, before sitting on her left.

"Yeah, hey Perce, thanks for letting us know you were coming over." He said after taking a sip of his drink. I chuckled, taking the cup of coke Kyle was offering me.

"Thanks bro." I said. He nodded, as he opted to lean against one of the pillars. I turned back to the others.

"I didn't know I was going to come here." I told them. They all got a confused look on their faces.

"What do you mean? How could you not know where you're going or where you're not?" Lexy asked.

"When you're being kidnapped against your will," I answered while glaring at Kyle. The others turned toward him with smiles on their faces. Kyle was looking outside of the booth area, at peoples' faces, anywhere but us and whistling innocently. Suddenly he stopped and turned toward us, smiling.

"Oh uh look, I uh think I just saw Mandy pass. I'm going to go with her since Percy interrupted us earlier." He said, shooting me a glare before quickly leaving. We all looked at each other for a few moments then busted out laughing at Kyle's actions. I finally caught my breath after a few minutes of laughing.

"Why are you guys so dressed up today?" I asked my still laughing friends/siblings.

"We're celebrating the good news!" Jayson yelled, pecking Lexy's lips before raising his cup up. The others followed his example and looked at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless I raised my cup as well. They all grinned and Mayson stood up.

"Well before you ask us, our dear old brother, we would like to say that we are going to camp year-round with you and Annabeth! Mom already agreed that we need a break to just relax and Paul doesn't mind either. Although Taylor and Ryan decided to go to school, I don't know why, but we don't have to!" He yelled out, while the others whooped and cheered, drinking their drinks. I frowned and put my cup down on the floor between my feet. Roxy was the first to notice.

"Percy what's wrong?" She asked looking worried again. Everyone stopped cheering and looked at me. I shifted under all the stares of my siblings. I shrugged.

"Nothing, it's just that I thought that you all were going to go to school this year again and so I was going to go with you guys." I told them forcing a smile on my face.

"You're lying," Lexy stated. I looked at her and she shook her head. She pointed to herself and her sister.

"We've grown up with and are dating two sons of Hermes. I think we know when someone is lying to us." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. I looked at the others to see them nodding, as if saying 'She's right. How could you think someone can lie to lying experts?' I sighed, picked up my cup and took a drink.

"Wait, does this have to do with what you were thinking about when you spaced out on us?" Roxy asked all of a sudden. Lexy perked up at the mention of our earlier conversation, while the guys looked confused.

"When Percy came in here he asked us what's been up with us. We answered and asked him how he's been but he spaced out on us with a really sad look on his face." Roxy explained to the guys, with Lexy nodding her agreement.

"Oh. What were you thinking about Perce?" Mayson asked looking at me, but before I could answer Lexy spoke.

"He won't tell us. We tried to get him to talk and came close but then you guys came in and we forgot about the conversation until now." She said smirking, turning in her seat to fully face me. I shrunk back into my seat when she raised her eyebrows.

"Well?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes. I slightly raised my eyes to look at her.

"Well, what?" I asked, trying to delay this for as long as possible. Apparently they were having none that.

"Are you going to tell us what you were thinking about that made you so sad?" Jayson asked, looking as though he were ready to tackle me to the floor if I tried to run. I'm not going to lie; running looks like the better option right now. I looked at all of their faces. They all had a pleading look on. I looked down at my hands and sighed.

"I was thinking about-" I stopped, when Kyle came in suddenly. He was smiling as he took a seat on Mayson's right side.

"Hey dude, why are you smiling for?" I asked, putting the spotlight on him and off of me.

"Huh? Oh, I broke up with Mandy," He said, taking a sip of his drink. We all looked confused as to how he could be happy when he just broke up with his girlfriend.

"How is that a good thing?" The girls asked, practically screaming. Kyle only shrugged.

"Well obviously it's not a good thing to you two, considering you guys are obsessed with people's relationships," I got the feeling that he was gonna say 'daughters of Aphrodite' but since the others think Kyle doesn't know anything about that part of our lives, he chose to say that. The girls looked like they were about to protest but Kyle continued talking.

"It is, however, good for me cause I can set an example for Percy." He said grinning. The others looked at me with a questioning look in their eyes. I must've looked just as confused as they were because they turned back to Kyle.

"What do you mean 'set an example for Percy'?" Jayson asked him.

"Well I just caught Mandy cheating on me," He said, making my eyes widen and the others to look angry, but before they got to say anything Kyle continued talking.

"So I broke up with her. And now I get to show Percy that getting cheated-" I cut him off then.

"Kyle! I don't need an example of that." I said, glaring at him. He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Oh, yeah right. If you don't need an example than why were you complaining to me for an hour?" he asked me. I was about to respond when I was cut off.

"Whoa hey wait a minute. What are you guys talking about?" Mayson asked looking between me and Kyle.

"Yeah, what are we talking about Perce?" Kyle asked me. **'Why that little' **I didn't finish that thought nor did I respond to the question. I just opted for glaring at Kyle.

"Hey is this about what you were thinking about earlier that made you sad?" Lexy asked, looking suspicious. Kyle raised his eyebrows at me and touched his ring. '_Is it?_' He asked me in my mind. **'No I was thinking about the girls' past' **Realization flashed through his features. His mouth formed an 'O' shape.

"Percy please, we want to know what's happened that's making you upset." Jayson said in pleading voice. I decided to just tell them what I was thinking about, no matter how much it would hurt them.

"I promise, I was just thinking about-"

"Annabeth cheated on him!" Kyle suddenly shouted out in a tattletale voice, pointing at me. Despite the music playing in the background, it was quiet in the booth. Then all Hades broke loose.

"WHAT!" My siblings, minus Kyle, all shouted. They all started talking at the same time. Actually it was more like yelling.

"She cheated on you!"

"Who did she cheat on you with?"

"Why did she cheat on you?"

"How could she cheat on you?"

"The next time I see her I am going to slap her!"

"Forget slapping her. I'm going to kill her!"

"Don't forget the dude she cheated with."

"Kyle! You're not helping."

"Yes I am Perce, I'm helping them."

"Yeah! Jay! We have to plan an awesome prank for both of them."

"Right! I think I got the perfect prank planned out-"

"Hey! Guys!" I shouted out, stopping all the yelling. All eyes turned towards me, though I'm not sure if that's a good thing, considering they had a murderous glint in them that made me cringe slightly.

"Look, I appreciate that you guys care about me enough to do that, but-"

"'Care about me?' Are you seriously kidding me right now?" Roxy said, standing up with fists clenched at her sides. One by one my siblings were standing up with Roxy, shouting something at me.

"You're our big brother! Of course we care about you!"

"You took care of us when mom was working and smelly Gabe wouldn't do shit to help!"

"How could you say we 'care about you enough'? You practically raised us yourself!"

"You never let anything hurt us growing up!"

"Percy, when we were growing up you always did everything you could to help or protect us. Why can't we do the same for you?" And that was said by my darling brother, Kyle.

I smiled slightly. I looked at my siblings. They were all looking at me with frowns on their faces. I scratched the back of my neck, before standing up. I pulled them all into a tight hug.

"Look, I know you guys want to do something crazy to A-Annabeth and Luke, but-" Mayson and Jayson tried to pull away from the hug, but I held on to them.

"Wait, Luke? That's the dude Annab-" I cut him, I was hearing that name a little too much today.

"Yes, Luke. Like I was saying, I love you guys, but please don't do anything bad. Let me finish," I said, noticing the looks of protests they had gotten, "I don't want my little siblings taking care of me. That's my job, alright? I have to protect all of you, not the other way around. So just let me handle this. And no, I'm not going to mope around all the time. I'm going to do what Kyle said and find someone new to forget about what happened. Alright?" I finished looking them all in the eye.

They looked like they wanted to argue, but knowing that I wasn't going to change my mind; they sighed and hugged me tighter.

"Alright Percy, we won't do anything if you don't want us to." They all nodded and that ended our group hug. I smiled at them gratefully.

"Thanks guys. You're the bestest ever!" I yelled out, with a little kid's voice. They laughed at my behavior and in a voice like mine they shouted back at me.

"Yes, we are!" We all laughed like crazy.

"Alright guys, thanks for understanding. Now, I'm going to get something to drink. I finished mine already." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. They nodded and sat back down on the couch with smiles still on their faces. As I walked out into the loud club, I heard them talking.

"Are you really not going to slap her?" **'Kyle was the one who said that. Wow what a shocker!'** I thought, shaking my head. Whoever he had asked scoffed.

"Of course I am. She's not getting away with hurting my brother." Oh, so he asked Lexy. **'Leo, remind me to punch him later.' **I heard chuckling a second later. _**'Yes, my lord.' **_**'Thanks.'**

I smiled. By now I had gotten to the bar attached to the wall. I sat down, ordering a cherry-coke. The bartender nodded and proceeded to get my drink. He placed it in front of me, grabbed the magazine he was reading, and went to lean against the wall, since there weren't that many people here. I went to take a drink of my coke, when someone sat in the seat next to mine.

I looked over to see a girl around my age. She wore a blue sleeveless dress, which had white flowers and a bow on it, with blue high heels. She had long wavy dark brown hair and nice clear blue eyes. She was cute. She had a nice smile too. The bartender looked up when she called him.

"Squirt with ice, please." She said. Her voice was soft and sweet. He nodded, got her drink, and set it down for her. She took a sip, but made no attempt to leave. She simply put her glass down and scrolled through one of the newest teen magazines that the bar had. I turned back to my own drink and took a long sip. Out of the corner of my eye, I could've sworn she glanced at me. **'Hmm maybe if I turned and caught her looking at me…it could start a conversation.' **I thought. Well…Kyle did say I should move on. I was about to turn to look at her, when a phone went off.

I looked at the bartender, to see him pulling out his phone and answering it. He looked up at us.

"Hold on," He said, to the phone, "Do you need anything else? Drinks, snacks, anything?" He asked us. I looked at the girl next to me, she shook her head.

"No we're fine." I answered for the both of us. He nodded, excused himself, and left the bar, leaving me and the girl alone. She sighed. I turned to look at her. She was shaking her bent-over head as she continued to read the magazine in front of her. I was a little nervous being alone with her, but my curiosity got the better of me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. She looked at me, surprised that I was talking to her. She shook her head again and pointed in the direction the bartender went.

"I was just thinking that he shouldn't be doing that. Reese doesn't like it." I laughed and nodded my head.

"Oh yeah, Reese could be a bit strict sometimes. He's also not very forgiving." I added as an afterthought. She laughed now. I liked her laugh, I decided. It was soft and angelic.

"Yeah, he isn't," She agreed, "I just saw him outside yelling at some poor guy. He looked like he was about to wet himself." She said, smiling. I laughed, imaging Reese and some guy that was really scared. I caught my breath and looked back at her. She was watching me, as if fascinated by something I did. I stuck out my hand to her and she stared at it.

"I'm Percy," I introduced myself, "Percy Jackson." She smiled and lifted up her magazine slightly, enough so that I could see the picture. It was of me, Jayson, Mayson, Kyle, and Ryan. We were walking down a street, smiling. We all had on sunglasses and black bags over our shoulders, the kind that holds dresses and tuxedos. I remembered that day. It was a few days before our mom's wedding to Paul Blofis. We were picking up our tuxes and the girls' dresses, since they had to go do some final wedding touches.

"I know," She said, gesturing to the page, "Sorry if that sounds a little creepy. I'm Kate Sanders." We shook hands and smiled at each other.

"So, how do you know Reese?" I asked, trying to keep our conversation going.

"My mom helped design this place," She said, "She's a fashion designer, but when Reese came asking for an interior building design she put down the clothes and gave it a shot. This," She gestured slightly around her, "Was the result." My jaw dropped. I had never really thought about who made this place, just about how cool it was here.

"Y-your mom d-designed this place?" I stuttered out. She giggled and I silently cursed myself for being so surprised.

"Just the inside. That's the reason I can get in to the VIP section." I nodded and took a sip of my drink. I took a deep breath and cleared my throat.

"That's cool." I told her sincerely. She shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess," I raised my eyebrows at her in question; "I just mean it's not really a big deal." She explained. **'Wow she's not bragging…' **I thought. _**'She is different than the others, my lord' **_Leo agreed. **'Yeah' **I thought back.

"Wow, you're not bragging," I said, amazed. She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Others would've been bragging about something like that." I explained. She smirked. She looked over her shoulder and turned back to me before pointing in the direction she looked at.

I turned in my seat to where she wanted me to look. I saw two guys with two girls, all around nineteen, sitting at one of the tables in the center. They appeared to be flirting with the girls. I rolled my eyes at the scene. I turned back to Kate, who was studying my actions of seeing that. She nodded her head at the four.

"He's so full of himself, I know." I probably looked confused now, because she kept talking. "That's my brother, Josh and his best friend Peter. They're always bragging about mom designing the club. They're always like 'Hey baby, you like this place? Well my/his mom designed it'," I laughed at the deep voice she used.

"Well I guess that's just how some people are," I said, shrugging my shoulders. She smiled.

"So you're not one of them, Mr. Lead-singer-of-the-'Unwanted'?" She asked, looking straight into my eyes. I smirked and popped the collar of my jacket.

"Well," I trailed off. She raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled, shaking my head and fixing my collar back down, "Nah, I'm not like that. My siblings, the other band members, and I didn't have much growing up. Our former stepdad/manager made sure we didn't get a lot so we wouldn't turn all snooty and spoiled." I told her. She nodded her head like she knew what that was like.

We exchanged numbers and kept talking, but after awhile it got quiet between us. I liked talking to her, but I didn't know how to start the conversation again. Instead I listened to the music playing. I didn't know what the song was, since it was already finishing. The next song started.

_Baby get up_

_Open you eyes now_

_The world's waking up_

I smiled. It was 'Dance Forever' by Allstar weekend. I stood up and offered my hand to Kate. She looked at it, surprise written all over her face, then up at me. I smiled.

"Would you like to dance with me?" I asked her politely. She smiled now and nodded her head. She took my hand and I pulled her up. We started walking toward the stairs to the dance floor, when she stopped. I looked at her and she smiled sheepishly.

"I uh have to tell my brother where I'm going so he doesn't start worrying," She explained. I smiled and let go of her hand.

"I know what that's like. Do you want me to wait for you here or wait for you by the stairs?" I asked her, knowing exactly how an older over-protective sibling can be.

"No, don't do that I'll just meet you downstairs ok?" She said. I agreed and left toward the stairs. On my way there I looked into the booth I had left my siblings in.

They were all still in there but now Mayson was on the floor with Jayson and Kyle on top of him shoving what looked like a lipstick tube in his face. Roxy and Lexy looked like they were trying to breathe but couldn't because they were laughing too hard. Roxy was offering the guys another tube of lipstick while Lexy was covering her mouth with her hand to stop her laughter. I chuckled to myself and shook my head as I passed.

I got to the stairs and walked down the spiral steps. The bouncer manning the velvet rope saw me and unhooked the rope for me to pass. He and the bouncer in the suit nodded at me while I passed. I walked over to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. The bartender noticed me and came over.

"What can I get for you Mr. Jackson?" He asked me. He looked about nineteen almost twenty years old. He was wearing the usual uniform for workers here: a black shirt with black pants and a dark red apron tied around their waist. I looked at his face. He had short curly brown hair, brown eyes, and a kind smile.

"Nothing for me right now. Thanks anyway," I told him with a smile on my face. He nodded and went to serve another teen. I looked toward the stairs and saw Kate walking down them. When she got to the bottom she had a quick conversation with both of the bouncers before she excused herself and walked over to me. I stood up as she neared.

"Hi," She said with a smile on her face. I smiled and offered her my hand again. She took it without a second thought.

"Hi. Would you care for that dance now?" I asked her, listening to the music playing. The song was already at the second verse. Kate simply nodded and I led her to the dance floor.

_Turn around_

_Just move it _

_With your feet on the ground_

_You'll prove it_

_When you hear the sound_

As the music played we moved to the beat. I looked at Kate. She was a really good dancer. I'm not so bad either, if I do say so myself. Although I'm pretty sure that's because of the dance practices we have for the songs we sing. This song finished and the next one started. I didn't know the name of it, but I didn't care. I just kept dancing, dancing with Kate. We danced to any song that came on; whether it was fast songs, slow songs, or songs that you just can't help but jump up and down to.

I didn't know how many songs had passed or how long it's been since we've been here. We just kept dancing. The only times we stopped were when we got thirsty and left for drinks. Our breaks never lasted long though. Every time we finished the drinks one of us would always pull the other back out to dance.

I was having a really good time dancing with Kate. We were in the middle of a slow song. My hands were around her waist and hers were wrapped around my neck. We were close enough that we could hear each other without yelling, but not enough so that we were touching.

She was telling me more about herself. She was born and raised in California. She lives with her mom, dad, and two older brothers. She moved to New York when she was twelve because her dad got transferred.

I told her about my life. I was born and raised here in the city. I told them about my mom and stepdad, Paul. I told her how many siblings I have. What I didn't tell her was that they were adopted or what their lives were like before they came to live with us.

Everything was going well…that is until it all came crashing down. We were just staring into each other's eyes. Slowly we both started to lean in. Our lips were about an inch apart when all of a sudden a hand roughly grabbed my shoulder. Whoever it was pulled me away from Kate, it didn't help that I stumbled from being so surprised, and held me by my jacket collar.

I stared wide-eyed at the guy I saw earlier with the two girls. It was Josh, Kate's older brother. He had dark brown hair, like Kate's. He was wearing a white crew-neck T-shirt, with an aqua blue V-neck sweater over it, a black blazer over that, and he had on a pair of black pants.

"What do you think you're doing with _my sister_?" He practically growled at me.

I opened my mouth to answer, but then I remembered what I was doing or about to do, and closed it shut. His grip on my collar tightened. He pulled me closer so I was about an inch or two from his face. He was glaring murderously at me.

"I said what do you think you're doing with my sister?" He shook me a bit to emphasis the question. I opened my mouth again but before I could answer Kate spoke.

"Let him go Josh! He wasn't doing anything wrong," She told him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him off of me. She pulled me back by my arm so that I was standing next to her. She was glaring at her brother while he was glaring at me. He scoffed.

"Oh so he wasn't about to kiss you?" I felt my face heat up, which only made him glare at me more. Kate's glare went away when Josh said that. She started blushing too, though she was looking at him confused. I cleared my throat and stuck out my hand. Josh stared at me like I had grown a second head.

"I'm Percy Jackson," I introduced myself. I could've sworn I saw something pass through his features, excitement? But it was only for a second then it was gone, so I thought it was just my imagination. He wasn't glaring anymore, but I saw him swallow hard.

"I'm Joshua Sanders," He said, shaking my hand. I nodded and smiled at him sheepishly.

"I'm really sorry you saw that a second ago. I swear I didn't mean any harm." I told him honestly. And I didn't. Things just…got out of hand. Josh's face turned confused for a second then it went to its angry one before. He glared at me again and dropped my hand I didn't know he still held.

"Yeah just don't do it again or else," He left that threat hanging in the air. He stormed off somewhere. I didn't see where. Probably back to those girls. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I looked at Kate. She was staring off in the direction Josh had gone, disbelief written all over her face. She shook her head and turned back toward me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I just don't know why he acted like that." I shrugged my shoulders, as I led the way back towards the bar.

"You're his little sister. He has to be protective-" I stopped when she shook her head.

"No, I mean he hardly cares about that, I'm talking about you. He's like, in love with the 'Unwanted' so I don't see why he was acting like that. You'd think he'd be doing flips or something." I laughed. By now we were at the bar already. She smiled at me.

"So, are you like that with your siblings?" She asked me. I shrugged again.

"I don't know. They say I am, but I don't see what they're talking about. And they should be grateful that I am protective because if I wasn't they'd probably be dead or worse. You know, come to think about it, I'm surprised they haven't done anything stupid." You know that expression 'spoke to soon'? Yeah well that happened to me right now. I was facing Kate, so my back was toward the small stage that Reese had for karaoke.

There was music playing and instead of singing the lyrics, whoever was up there started yelling them. I sighed, I knew those voices. I saw Kate look over my shoulder and gasp.

"And those would be my siblings," I said without turning around. I heard a loud crash.

"Percy, don't you want to stop th-" I held up my finger to stop her.

"Enter the security guards," I said, hearing Jayson yelling 'You'll never take me alive!' into the microphone. Kate was pointing at something behind me.

"Percy, you're sure you don't want to stop-" Again I signaled for her to stop.

"Enter Reese," I said, noticing Reese rushing over to some guys wearing the 'Under 20-1' uniform. He started yelling and waving at the stage. The other guys were trying to answer him while not give away that they wanted to crawl home to their mommies. I heard another crash behind me. Jayson yelled again, this time he yelled 'Kyle! I got his pants! You owe me five bucks!' Kyle started laughing like a madman. I heard another crash.

"Now I go in. I'll call you." I leaned forward and kissed Kate on the cheek. I turned around and yelled.

"Jayson! Give him his pants back! Kyle, get down from there!" I ran toward the stage.

When I arrived, it was worse than I thought. Jayson was running around with a pair of pants on his head. There were two security guards chasing him, one of which was missing his pants. Kyle had climbed up one of the pillars on the stage. He still had the microphone in his hand and was still singing at the top of his lungs. I don't even think he was singing a real song, just a bunch of words.

On the left side of the stage Mayson was under two more guards, as if they tackled him down. The girls were yelling something inappropriate, most likely at the two guards holding them back. I sighed, shaking my head. I took a deep breath and climbed the stage.

I went after Kyle first. I walked up to the guards that were looking up at him. They looked lost, like they didn't know what to do. I looked up at Kyle.

"Kyle get down from there," He ignored me and kept on 'singing'.

"I am beautiful! No matter what you say! Yes words can't bring me down! DON'T YOU BRING ME DOWN!" I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. The music wasn't even for "Beautiful" it was "Sexy and I know it".

"Kyle! I'm counting to three. If you're not down here by then, I'm going to come up there and bring you down." I warned him. He looked down at me and kept singing.

"No, not even Percy can bring me down today!" I held up me hand with my pointer finger up.

"One," I held up another.

"Two," He stuck his tongue out at me.

"Three." I started to walk forward.

"Okay, okay," He shouted, jumping down. The guards started going forward but I stopped them.

"I got this," I said, walking up to Kyle. He tried to run but I quickly grabbed him by his ear.

"Ow Percy! Stop! That hurts!" I dragged him over to where Jayson was running. When he was passing me, I grabbed his ear and pulled him back. I let go of both of them, took the pants from Jayson's head, and smacked him. He held his hands over his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" I glared at the both of them. They cringed and backed away slightly. I looked over toward the others. Somehow Mayson and the girls had gotten away from their guys and were now yelling a bunch of profanities at them. The guards would take a step forward and try to grab them but someone would always slap the hands away.

"Okay that's it," I muttered to myself.

"Cut it out!" I yelled at them. They completely ignored me and kept going.

"Stop it right now or I'm telling mom!" That got everyone's attention. My siblings all froze and quickly made their way toward me. They stood in front of me and started talking at once; begging for me not to tell. I glared at them and they shut up. I pointed to the exit.

"Cars, home, now." I told them. They hung their heads and started walking towards the exit. I followed them. When we were outside, Reese was waiting for us. He was talking on his phone, staring at us with a blank face. I told the girls to take the guys to whosever car they came in and go home. They nodded and left. Reese hung up his phone and watched them go, before turning toward me.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't let your siblings near the bars?" I shrugged my shoulders and half-smiled.

"How many times do I have to tell you to let your workers know not to give candy and energy drinks to them?" He didn't laugh or smile. He just raised an eyebrow at me. My smile faded and I sighed.

"How much is it this time?" I asked, pulling out my wallet. Reese pulled out a small notebook from his back pocket. He flipped through a few pages until he found the one he was looking for.

"Well, today the boys caused a loud speaker to pop, a microphone stand to break, and I don't even know how, but they broke the entire karaoke stage. Not to mention, they publicly humiliated my choice in security and possibly downed two crates of Monster and candy." He listed off. I made a sort of strangled sound and handed him one of my credit cards. He took it and held it up.

"How about I just keep it and send it to you when everything's been paid for?" He asked me. I was already embarrassed enough so I just nodded. Now he smiled at me. Reese nodded his head and left inside. I made my way toward Kyle's car, but stopped when I saw it gone. I groaned and looked around the parking lot to scan the cars. I didn't recognize any of them. **'They left me!' **I thought angrily. I shook my head and pulled out my phone.

Twenty minutes later I was cruising down the highway in the limo I had called for. Another ten minutes passed and we were home.

I climbed out of the limo after thanking the driver and began to walk to the gate. The paparazzi were there trying to take pictures of the inside. When they noticed me they started bombarding me with flashes of cameras and questions. I smiled at them stopping every once in awhile for a picture. When I got to the front gate the security guard there buzzed me in. I went in and the gate closed behind me.

I walked up to the door and opened it. I walked in and I heard laughing somewhere upstairs. I closed the door and the echo sounded throughout the house. The laughter stopped. I looked at the clock over the kitchen table and saw that it was already 6:30. Our personal chef, Paolo, should be making dinner already. I shrugged off my jacket and walked in further into the house.

"Mr. Jackson. I thought I heard someone enter." James said, appearing at the hallway entrance. James is our butler. He's a tall guy around 6`2, has short grayish-blackish hair combed back to perfection, and insists on always wearing a white button-up, a black vest buttoned over it, black trousers, shiny black shoes, and white gloves that always seem to be bleached white. He came over to me with a kind smile and took the jacket from my hands.

"Dinner is almost served Mr. Jackson." He told me.

"Thanks James, but I'm not really hungry right now. I'm going to be in my room so I don't want to be disturbed." I told him. His smile faded. He looked like he wanted to ask why, but decided against it. He simply nodded his head. He smiled again.

"Of course, Mr. Jackson, I will inform the others and also Ms. Mendez to only set up five sets for dinner." He disappeared into the living room to hang my jacket and to go tell Rosie, our housekeeper/nanny, about the new table arrangements.

I walked though the living room and towards the stairs. I climbed up and went to my room. As I passed I noticed Mayson's room slightly opened and five pairs of eyes following me. Once I came to my room I stopped at the door with my hand already on the handle. I turned around towards the eyes still watching me. I was greeted by a sort of 'eep' sound and the door closing shut. I almost smiled…almost, but then I remembered what had happened at the club. I shook my head and walked into my room.

My custom made bed was pushed up against the wall directly in front of me. On the left side of the bed was a nightstand with a digital clock and an iPod dock on it. The dock was connected to two pretty big speakers that were also on the nightstand. The walls were painted a sea green color. The floor was covered in soft blue carpet. To my right, there were two double doors closed. They led into my walk-in closet. On either side of the doors were long black dressers. Above the one on the left, the one farthest from the door was a window with navy blue curtains drawn. To my left was the door that led to the bathroom. On the wall to my left there hung my flat-screen TV. Underneath it was a black entertainment system cabinet. The cabinet had two glass doors. Inside you could see the cable box on the first shelf. A Nintendo Wii and some games were on the second shelf. And on the last shelf there was a DVD player and some movies stacked around it.

I closed the door, remembering to lock it, and kicked off my shoes. All of the events that had happened today had wiped me out. I walked over to my walk-in closet and looked for a muscle shirt to change into. Once I changed shirts I began to take off my socks, before undoing my pants. Finally, when I was only in my shirt and boxers, I took off my camp necklace and placed it down on one of the dresser. I turned off the lights, climbed into my bed, and under the covers. Once I was settled I closed my eyes.

Not five minutes later I heard a knock on my door. I opened my eyes and looked at the door. I waited for them to go away. They stayed and knocked again. I sighed.

"Percy?" Roxy asked, through the door.

"I thought I told James that I didn't want to be disturbed." I shouted back.

"Percy we're sorry about what happened." Lexy said.

"Just leave me alone." I heard footsteps retreating. I got comfy and closed my eyes again. I heard more footsteps coming closer. I groaned slightly when I heard another knock at the door. This one was loud and obnoxious.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" Kyle and Jayson yelled in unison. They were still on their sugar high.

"Percy, open the door!" Kyle yelled.

"Yeah! Open the door!" Jayson yelled.

"Just leave him alone guys, he's not going to talk to us right now." I heard Mayson say. The other two started to whine and complain, but eventually they gave up and left.

Finally it was all quiet. I looked at the digital clock on my nightstand and saw that it was 7:00 already. I tucked my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. After a few moments I fell into a deep, dream-less sleep.

I woke up to someone knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the time. It was 11:30. I heard a loud _BOOM_, that made the walls shake, and jumped. I tumbled out of bed and made my way over to my window. I pulled open the curtains and saw the thunderstorm raging on. I closed them shut and went to answer my door. As soon as I opened it I was greeted by the wide, scared eyes of my two little sisters.

We stared at each other for a second, but then there was another loud _BOOM_. They jumped, ran into my room, and crushed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around them. They were shaking. I rubbed my hands up and down both their backs.

"Shh it's only a storm. It'll pass soon. Just calm down." I whispered to them, trying to get them to stop shaking. They nodded against me but held on tightly. I walked them a step backwards and pushed the door slightly, it didn't close all the way. Next I walked backwards towards my bed. I climbed in with the girls on either side of me. I kept my arms around them for comfort. They stopped shaking, but everytime the thunder boomed they'd jump and cling to me. I started singing a little lullaby mom used to sing to us, changing the words for whoever she was singing too.

_She can't let go and she can't relax_

_And just before she hangs her head to _

_Cry_

_I sing to her a lullaby_

_I say, everything's gonna be alright_

_Rockabye, rockabye_

_Everything's gonna be alright_

_Rockabye, rockabye, rockabye _

It's crazy how fast that always works. After singing for a few seconds they had stopped shaking. They didn't even jump when there was a boom as if they were in a trance and couldn't hear it. They relaxed into my arms and soon after I heard their slow and steady breathing. I smiled softly at both of them and kissed the tops of their heads.

I was about to go to sleep myself when I saw a shadow in the sliver of light the door made. I looked up and saw Mayson standing there. I raised an eyebrow at him. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the thunder. He jumped at the sound and ran into the room. He climbed into bed and lay down next to Lexy, on his back, and gripped my hand. His sudden movements had woken up the girls.

Before they could say anything the thunder boomed again and they all jumped which made the bed jump as well. All of their grips tightened on me. I was about to start comforting them again when I saw Jayson and Kyle at the door. They awkwardly stood there looking at me with scared-filled eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Just get in here." I said. They smiled, but that faded when the thunder made its presence again. They jumped and ran to my bed. Jayson had gotten under the covers lying down next to Roxy and Kyle had gotten on the other side next to Mayson. I started singing again to calm them all down, because by now my comfy bed had turned into an annoying vibrating one. It took a little while longer than before but eventually they had all calmed down. The storm had quieted down a little, but not completely, and we were all still awake.

"Percy?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah?" I asked him, not taking my eyes from the ceiling I had been staring at.

"I'm sorry about what happened at the club." I sighed and shook my head.

"It's ok, man, shit like that happens." I said, trying to shrug but not bother the girls.

"Yeah, but for us it happens pretty often. We're really sorry Perce." Jayson said. I chuckled slightly.

"Why are you laughing we totally embarrassed you in front of that girl." Mayson said. It took me a second to realize that he was talking about Kate.

"Oh, you guys saw that?" I asked them.

"Are you kidding?" Lexy asked.

"Of course we saw you. You looked happy with her." Roxy added. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah," I trailed off after that.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you guys break the club every other month. That's just how you are, how _we_ are. And besides who wants to have a normal family with normal siblings? They'd have no fun whatsoever." They all chuckled at my statement.

"I love you guys, no matter how embarrassing or annoying you are."

"We love you too Percy." They chorused, laughing a bit from what I said.

"You guys do know that you're all still grounded right?" I said, smiling.

"What, but that's not fair-" I cut them off before they could go any further.

"Goodnight." I said with a tone that said 'the conversation is over'. They grumbled, and fell asleep without a 'goodnight'.


	3. Grounded and Interviewing

I woke up to find my bed empty, except for me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes to get the sleep out of them. I looked around my room. The curtains were still closed so it was kind of dark in here. The bathroom door was closed, but I didn't hear anyone in there. The bedroom door was left ajared so there was light coming in through the crack. I picked up my phone from my nightstand and looked at the time. 7:43am it read.

"Mornin' Perce," I turned to see at Lexy at the door, "Rosie sent me up here to drag your lazy ass out of bed and downstairs for breakfast." I yawned, nodding my head. I got out of bed and stretched my arms over my head, making my shirt lift up a little.

"Damn baby. If you wanted to get into my pants, all you had to do was ask." Lexy said. She was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed over her chest and a smirk on her face. I dropped my arms and smiled at her.

"I just figured you'd like to be with a real man for a change. Not like that scrawny ass kid you call a boyfriend." I said. She chuckled and walked over to me.

"Hmm, yeah, maybe you're right. I do need a real man," She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me slightly closer to her.

I stared at her wide-eyed. I thought she was just joking around so that's what I was doing. I was only playing around with her. She can't be serious right now. I just don't see her that way. I mean, yeah, she's pretty, like really really pretty, but I don't-I-she's my sister. I shook my head to clear it from those thoughts. I opened my mouth to say something, but Lexy beat me to it.

"Then again, I can make Jayson do whatever I want without even trying. But thanks for offering to help find me a real man." She smiled, let go of me and walked away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I smiled at her retreating figure, when what she said sunk in. I frowned.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled, running after her. She laughed and ran down the stairs. I followed her, but too late did I realize what her plan was. When she got to the bottom step she made a bee-line towards the kitchen. I was right behind her. I extended my arm to grab her but she turned the corner and entered her intended destination.

When I turned the corner into the kitchen I stopped dead in my tracks. Sitting or standing all around the island was everyone. Let me explain. Sitting at the bar stools around the island were my siblings. Paolo, our chef, was at the stove cooking something. Rosie, our housekeeper, was plating food. And James, our butler, was placing the plates down in front of the others.

I looked around at everyone. James was wearing his usual outfit. Rosie had on a simple loose-fitting floral blouse and blue jeans with an apron on top so she wouldn't get her clothes dirty. Paolo was wearing his usual white chef's attire. Next I looked at my siblings.

Roxy was wearing a pair of grey shorts and a pink nightshirt. Lexy was wearing light blue pajama pants that had white clouds on them and a tank-top she had cut so that now it stopped a little under her chest. Kyle was in gray sweats and a white long-sleeved shirt. Mayson was bare-chested with black basketball shorts on. Jayson wore a green muscle shirt and white boxers that had yellow ducks on them. They all looked like they had just gotten out of bed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and suddenly all eyes were on me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was still in my white muscle shirt and dark blue boxers. I'll admit it I was embarrassed, but then I remembered what Jayson was wearing and I instantly felt better. But I still looked back up and smiled sheepishly.

"Heh, mornin' everyone. You guys sleep well?" I asked, lamely…and it wasn't on purpose. They just stared at me with amused faces. Some even chuckled at me. Rosie turned towards Lexy, who had just sat down in between Roxy and Kyle, and nodded at her.

"Thank you sweetie, I thought he'd never get up." She said, making the others either laugh or to snicker. Lexy nodded her head as if she was a little angel. I glared at her; she only smirked and stuck her tongue out at me when Rosie had turned around. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Jayson. So our sitting arrangement was: on the left of the island were Roxy, Lexy, and Kyle with two empty stools on either side of the three; on the right side were Mayson, Jayson, and me with two more stools on either side as well.

"Here is your breakfast, sir," James said, setting down a plate of eggs, sausage, and blueberry waffles. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks James." He nodded his head and went to help Rosie and Paolo. I turned back to my plate, picked up my fork, and started eating.

"So, Percy. Why were you chasing Lexy around?" Roxy asked, taking a bite of her chocolate chip waffles. Everyone turned to look at me and Lexy. I swallowed the food in my mouth, before looking at Lexy. She nervously glanced at Jayson before turning and catching my eye. I winked at her. She smiled gratefully at me. I looked at the others.

"Oh, no reason," I told them. They looked between the two of us, unconvinced. Jayson snorted.

"So you just randomly decided to chase my girlfriend around?" He asked. I smiled, nodded my head at him, and just kept eating. Lexy was avoiding eye contact and ignoring questions thrown at her by her sister. They were all waiting for a response that would probably never come. After about a minute or two their ADHD started to act up. Mayson groaned. Loudly.

"Would someone please just answer the stupid question?" He yelled more than asked. I shook my head.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'P'. He shook his head and continued eating his food. Kyle looked up from his plate, where he was making a face on his pancakes with fruit and bacon, and turned toward me.

"Fine, don't tell us, but does this mean we're not grounded?" Everyone looked at me with questioning eyes. I put down my fork and wiped my mouth with my napkin.

"Well-" I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I looked at the caller I.D. and gulped. 'Mom' it read. That's never a good sign after an incident like last night. I looked at the others and held up my phone.

"We'll see right after this." I said to them, standing up and running up to my room.

When I got inside I closed the door and locked it so no one would try to listen in on the conversation I was about to have. I took a deep breath and answered the phone.

"Hey mom how's your day going?" I asked her. Better to play the good kid in this situation.

"_It was good until I turned on the TV and saw my children's faces all over the news. What have I told you Percy? You're the oldest, you-" _

"I have to be responsible and watch them; make sure they don't get into any trouble. I know, I know, I'm sorry mom. I got a little distracted." I sat down on the edge of my bed and switched the phone to my other hand. It's not hard to figure out that she was upset with me.

"_Did anyone get hurt?" _

"No"

"_Is anyone suing?" _

"I don't think so,"

"_You don't think so?"_

"I gave Reese my credit card and he wouldn't do something like that." I heard her sigh on the other end.

"_Alright then, dear, tell the others they're all grounded for two weeks."_ Well I knew this was coming.

"Yes ma'am. I'll tell them." I told her.

"_Oh and before I forget are you coming home for the school year? You're on the news too so I assume you're at the mansion?" _She asked me. I inwardly groaned. I was hoping this could be avoided.

"No, I'm not going to school this year." I said hoping that that was enough of an answer for her. And with my luck of course that wouldn't happen.

"_Oh, so you're going back to camp then?" _I looked around my room, trying to come up with an answer.

"Um no, I'm going to stay with Kyle."

"_What's wrong dear? You sound upset."_ I frowned. I really don't want to talk about my love life with my mom.

"Nothing's wrong mom. I'm fine, really I am." I told her, but I don't think I convinced her. I can't lie to her. I feel really bad about it.

"_Percy, your sister wants to talk to you. Oh and honey you shouldn't be afraid of talking to me about things." _I was going to answer her, tell her that that's not true. That I do talk to her about things and that I'm not afraid of talking to her. But before I could, Taylor came on the phone.

"_Ok I'm alone what's going on?" _That's all it took for me to open up and tell her everything that's happened the past twenty-four hours, not leaving out any details. Taylor was silent the entire time. And when I was done she was still quiet. It took a few seconds for her to respond.

"_I'm really sorry about what happened Percy, you know I am. But do you really think it was smart to just leave camp like that? They're not stupid, Perce, they'll find out eventually." _She said. I sighed.

"Yeah I know, I know. I just don't want to be at camp right now. And I don't want to be home cause mom would be all worried and probably make me go to school to keep my mind off of it."

"_Well yeah but if you tell mom why you don't want to go she won't force you. And Paul isn't the type to get mad at you for something like this."_ I hate how she does this. Ok so yeah, I didn't think things through but still she didn't have to rub it in my face.

"Yeah I just-I just don't know what to do, Tay." She was quiet for a few moments.

"_I think you should tell mom and Paul. They're not going to judge you for what's happened. Granted mom will still be angry about you sneaking off to Kyle and going out clubbing, but other than that she won't care." _I knew she was right but I didn't want to tell mom over the phone. That would just seem even worse. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"You're right Tay, I'll tell mom what happened. I just don't want to tell her over the phone."

"_Well…how about you stay with Kyle and the others and then you all come over tomorrow. Maybe stay over for the weekend or something." _She suggested. I chuckled.

"The others aren't going to like seeing mom if she's mad, but sure we'll come, even if I have to drag their butts there." Taylor laughed on the other end.

"_Alright I'll tell mom you guys are coming over then. Bye Percy. Oh and you should call that girl up. Kyle's right about looking for someone else. I don't want to see you hurt over this." _She said. I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to get into this right now. I have to look for a good excuse to get out of this. Or…be mean and use your secret weapon.

"Are you sure that that's the reason you agree with him and not the fact that you like him?"

"_No! That's not the reason! And I do NOT like him!" _She yelled at me. I expected her to yell more but I just heard a click, signaling that she hung up. I sighed. Yeah I know that was mean, but come on I didn't want to get into this so early in the morning.

I stood up from my seat and went to my bathroom. I walked in and looked around. On the right, when someone first enters there's the sink, that holds all of my bathroom things, and mirror over it. On the opposite wall there's a two-door cabinet that has towels and new toiletries. Above that was a towel rack that held two towels. Next to that there's the shower with glass doors. Next to the sink was the actual toilet. And at the very back of the bathroom there was the bathtub/Jacuzzi. It was in the shape of a circle, like an actual Jacuzzi. It was three feet deep and wide, so you'd have room to move. On one side there was one of those smooth cushions attached to the edge for my head.

I walked in and headed over to the shower. I turned on the water and set it to hot. As I waited for the water to warm up I walked over to the sink and quickly brushed my teeth. When I was done I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and walked back to the shower. I felt the water to make sure it was warm, quickly undressed, and stepped in.

After my quick shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and stepped out. I dried myself off before going back into my room to find clothes to wear. I went over to my drawers and began to look through them. Since the band had to do a guest appearance on _**Jane**_, it's this big talk show; I decided to wear something impressive but casual. I chose a simple red T-shirt, black jacket, and baggy skinny jeans. After changing I added my necklace I always wore and went back downstairs to see what the others were doing.

I found my siblings, already showered and changed, in the living room, spread out on the couches. There were two long couches parallel to each other and a smaller couch that sits two in the middle of the first two's edges. In front of it there's a small rectangular glass table. In between the other edges of the couch was the TV. Kyle and Mayson were on the two-seat couch; messing with a bottle of baby powder, a hairdryer, glue, and feathers. Most likely for a prank they're planning. Jayson was on the left couch; he was upside down. His feet were hanging over the top of the couch and his arms were raised over his head so they were on the floor. Roxy and Lexy were the only ones not doing something crazy. They were sitting on the right couch. Roxy was facing the TV with one leg hanging over the side of the couch and the other tucked under the first. Lexy was sitting in front of her with her back toward Roxy. It looked like Roxy was brushing Lexy's hair.

I smiled at their actions. I walked over to the couch Jayson was on and sat down next to him. I looked at the TV to see what was playing but I noticed the others had stopped what they were doing and were now looking at me expectantly. Jayson had righted himself next to me and turned his body so now he was facing me.

"Well?" He asked me, after seeing that I wasn't paying attention to all the looks I was getting. I looked over at him and decided to torture them.

"Well what?" I said, frowning like I was confused. Lexy, who now had her hair in a French braid, turned her body toward me.

"What did mom say?" She asked, with an annoyed tone. I blinked and shrugged my shoulders. I turned back to the screen. There was a rerun of the hit show 'StarStrucked' playing. I remembered this one because this was the episode Hayden and I did a guest appearance to promote our new album: 'Love Struck'. Since we're the lead singers of the band, we were called in for an interview.

"I don't know. I don't remember what she said." I told them watching as the show went to commercials. I heard Mayson sigh.

"Are we really gonna do this again?" He asked, setting down the hairdryer and standing up. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Do what again?" I stood up, facing him with my arms at my sides and my eyebrow raised. The others stood up as well, as if about to jump me. Mayson took a step forward.

"Are we gonna have to beat the answer out of you again?" I scoffed.

"When have you ever beaten me up? I say the only time was when all of you turned against me." I said, looking at all of them cautiously. This time Kyle stepped forward.

"True but you've been looking around haven't ya? We are against you now. So just tell us what mom said and things won't get physical." He said. He looked calm with his arms at his sides, but what killed that picture were his hands: he was subtlety cracking his knuckles. I didn't really want to get physical. So I just sat back down on the couch.

"Fine. She said you guys are grounded for two weeks with absolutely no famous perks." I laughed after saying that because the faces they made were too funny. Their eyes were wide and some had their mouths hung open.

"Yeah so later imma tell James and the others they get to take the weeks off." Rosie just so happened to appear at the entrance of the living room when I said that.

"We get the time off? Why? And why are they broken?" Rosie asked, looking at the frozen teens standing in the middle of the room. I nodded my head, smiling at my frozen siblings.

"Yup they're grounded and mom said no easy life for two weeks." I looked back at Rosie. She was smirking and there was a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Cool! I'll tell the others we're not working this week and the next." She ran out of the room, before anyone could stop her. I don't know who; the others are still frozen and I for sure wasn't going to stop her. As I was about to turn back to the TV, the others unfroze. They looked at the direction Rosie ran off in and took off, each shouting something different.

"Rosie, wait!"

"Percy was lying!"

"Yeah, he didn't mean it. I swear!"

"Rosie come back! We can change!"

"Yeah what Kyle said. Please give us another chance!"

I chuckled at them. **'I wonder if they'll catch her before it's too late' **I thought to myself. Almost immediately Leo responded. _**'Who knows? But I'm pretty sure we'll find out soon enough. Just listen for the cries of despair.'**_ He was laughing by now and so was I. I agreed and turned back toward the TV screen.

The commercials had finished and the interview was back on. I remembered this part. It was almost over. The hostess was wearing a pretty red blouse and white pants. She looked in her mid-thirties early forties. She had long red hair that fell over her shoulders, blue eyes, and a kind smile. She was sitting on a small beige sofa facing us.

We were sitting on a slightly longer sofa, identical to the first that was facing the woman. I was sitting at the edge of the couch, the closest to the woman. I was wearing a dark blue button up shirt, unbuttoned, over a black t-shirt, simple blue jeans, and my grey high tops. My hair was combed down and swept to the right. I had on my camp necklace as well as the necklace Hayden had given me for my fifteenth birthday. It was an archer's bow but instead of an arrow notched there was a trident. The symbols of my dad and her mom: Poseidon and Artemis.

Next to me was Hayden, she was my girlfriend back then and this was before she left. Hayden was smiling at something the woman asked her. Her silver eyes were gleaming with amusement and her auburn hair reached her mid back in waves. She was wearing a light purple blouse tucked into a black and white plaid skirt. She had on some thin tights under some dark plaid knee-high socks. She wore mid-calf length leather boots and a long, light, grey cardigan. She was wearing her camp necklace and the same bow and trident necklace as I was. They were custom made. A couple's set she told me. The necklaces were the same in every detail. Even the colors: silver and sea green blending perfectly.

"_So Percy, what can you tell us about this new album? Why the name? Is it because of your," She pointed at mine and Hayden's intertwined hands, "Mind blowing relationship with Hayden? Or how everyone knows you as 'Payden'?" The woman asked. I smiled at her before shaking my head. _

"_Well, Megan, this album does have some songs I wrote about my-our relationship, as well as our families' progressing relationships. But the one that inspired this album the most, I have to say, is our mom's. She's been in a relationship that's been going really well. So well that they're getting married in a few months and they've just been very inspiring for all of us." I told her, Hayden smiling at my side. Megan was smiling widely at that answer._

"_Aw that's very sweet and my congratulations to your mom. Hayden what are your feelings about this album?" Hayden didn't even miss a beat with her answer._

"_I honestly have to say that this album is my favorite-" Megan cut her off._

"_Is it your favorite because Percy was singing to you?" She asked, grinning at us. Hayden laughed at her, blushing slightly._

"_Well I do enjoy Percy serenading me," She paused while everyone either chuckled or cheered, "But sadly, no, not all of the songs were for or about me." She pouted slightly. "Yeah, we had to 'put the others in the songs' or at least that's what Percy told me, but still this is my favorite because of all the messages these songs send to others, all the love one can show through the songs can be overwhelming and it's something anyone could ever wish for." She finished off with a small smile. _

I smiled and nodded my agreement. I touched my bow necklace I always wore. Seeing this old interview made me remember how much I missed Hayden and all the fun times we shared. And I don't want to admit it but it reminded me of how I felt when I was with her. How happy and carefree I felt. How I didn't have to pretend to be anyone else or act any differently when I'm around her because she already knows me and liked me for who I was, not what I did. **'Should I be feeling like this? I mean…she had to leave because of me.'**

"Perseus Jackson!" I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard someone yelling my name. I turned toward the living room entrance but no one was there.

"Whaaat?" I shouted back.

"Come heeere!" Was the only response I received. I rolled my eyes at that.

"Whyyyy?" I asked whoever it was that was calling me. Something was wrong about their voice. It sounded hoarse.

"Just get over here!" At this point the voice cracked. I sighed and stood up.

"Fine but you owe me." I grumbled to myself, walking to where the voice came from.

I ended up outside where a black limo was parked in front and my siblings in front of it. Kyle and Jayson were pouting with their shoulders slumped. Lexy had her arms crossed over her chest and was glaring at me. And to my surprise, Mayson was crying. He had his head in his hands and Roxy was comforting him while glaring at me. I walked down the last three little steps slowly and stopped in front of them…I put a good distance between us because the looks I was getting were kinda scary.

"So who-"

"Why did you say they can take two weeks off?" Mayson yelled more than asked me, lifting up his head and glaring at me. I stared at him blankly. Really? He was crying because we won't have people waiting on us? Oh wow.

"Mase calm down. It's only two weeks. I'm pretty sure we can survive-"

"No! I'm talking about Rosie! She was going to help us pull a prank." He gestured at himself and the guys, "We worked so hard on it. We've had serious pranker's block and now that we've gotten the perfect prank you tell them that they can leave? How could you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"You do know we could keep them for the rest of this week and come Monday they could take their break right?" At my question everyone was staring at me their mouths hung open. I shook my head.

"Guess not."

I heard a car door open and saw a man climb out of the drivers' side of the limo. He looked around his mid-forties. He wore a white button up shirt with a black blazer over it and black trousers. He was also wearing a chauffeurs' hat. He came around to our side of the limo. He walked toward me; I met him halfway, and stuck out his hand. I shook it.

"Mr. Jackson. My name is Ralph. I'm here to escort you to the studio." He said, holding his hat to his chest. I smiled at him and nodded toward my siblings, who all straightened themselves out and were smiling.

"These are my siblings: Kyle, Jayson, Roxy, Lexy, and Mayson," I told him, pointing them all out for him. "And I'm Percy."

Ralph shook their hands, before looking at us with a grin on his face.

"Well, then shall we get going? Wouldn't want to be late for that interview. And I say that more for me because I don't want to be known as the guy who made the world's most famous band late." He said with a chuckle as he placed his hat back on and went to the limo door. He opened it and held it for us to get in.

We all stared at him for a few seconds, confused. Then Lexy stepped forward and cleared her throat.

"What time is it?" She asked. Ralph looked a little confused, but he still lifted up his left wrist and checked his watch.

"It's…9:47. Why-"

"What!"

"I still need to put on my makeup!"

"My hair's not even ready!"

"I can't go dressed like this!"

"Where are my shoes?"

Everyone ran inside the house to finish getting ready. We had to be there by 10:30am. I looked at Ralph. He looked lost. He looked at me with questioning eyes. I simply shrugged my shoulders at him.

"It's like this every time." I told him. He nodded but still looked a little lost.

"So what happens now?" He asked me. I held up my hand with my pointer finger raised and quickly patted my pockets.

"Youwait for us to get ready with all of our stuff. Then, you get our butts in the limo and on the way to the studio before we're late." I told him, while running back into the house.

When I got into my room I headed over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone. I shoved it into my pocket on my way out of my room and headed into Lexy's room. When I walked inside I saw Lexy at her vanity mirror running a flat iron through her hair. Roxy was in here too. She was sitting at the dresser covered with various makeup products, next to the vanity mirror. She was applying mascara on.

"Lex hurry up. I need to do my hair too." She said, now curling her eyelashes.

"Hold on I'm almost finished. And you wouldn't need to wait if you hadn't given yours to Kyle." Lexy said, with an eye roll. Roxy put down the eyelash curler and turned, glaring, toward her twin.

"I didn't know he was gonna to use it for a prank that would cause it to break ok." Lexy scoffed.

"Well, what did you think he was gonna use it for?" She asked, handing the flat iron to her sister and walking over to the chair Roxy sat in.

"I don't know. I thought he was going to straighten his hair. You know the guys do it to get that skater/emo look." She said, now at the vanity mirror and working on her own hair. Lexy nodded once applying makeup on. I decided to make my presence known. I knocked on the door frame.

"Knock knock." I said, taking a step inside. The girls looked at me and smiled.

"Hey Perce, what's up? Is it time to go already?" Lexy asked, looking a little panicked along with Roxy. I shook my head and stepped further inside.

"No, not yet we still have…about twenty minutes left." I said, checking my phone for the time. That seemed to concern them more. They turned back to their respective mirrors and continued getting ready, while muttering something about not having enough time to get ready. Roxy looked at me though the reflection of the mirror.

"Did you come to tell us to hurry up or do you need help getting ready?" She asked, her eyes flicking up to look at my hair. I walked over to her, smiling.

"How is it that you always know what I'm going to ask for?" She smiled placing the flat iron down on the edge of the dresser. She had finished with her hair. Now it was slightly curled. I looked over at Lexy's hair and saw that hers was straight with two thin strands of hair pulled back into a braid.

"It's because I know you so well." She said, looking at me with a smirk. Lexy stood up, now finished with her makeup, and pulled the chair she was sitting in over to us.

"Yeah sure. It's not the fact that you and the others always come to us for help with your hair before an interview or performance." She said, gesturing for me to sit in the chair. I laughed and Roxy pouted. They set to work on my hair.

It only took a few minutes to straighten it since it was already pretty straight. When they were done with my hair I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair looked a little longer than it normally was and it went down my forehead so it covered my eyes a bit. I turned back toward the girls who were putting away all their stuff.

"Thanks girls." They nodded, smiling and continued cleaning up. I took out my phone and checked the time. 10:18am. My eyes widen at the realization that we only had 12 minutes to get to the studio for the interview.

"Uh hey, not to rush you or anything but we only have, like 12 minutes to get there or we're gonna be late." The girls froze at my words. They looked at me with their mouths hung open.

"Yeah so we don't have time for you to put _everything_ away or for you to be in shock." I said, running over to them, grabbing their hands (which caused them to drop the stuff they were carrying), and pulled them out the door.

_**Five minutes, a bunch of yells of 'hurry ups', and dragging later**_

"Did you really have to barge in like that?"

"Yeah, I barely finished shaving."

"Well at least you didn't have a murder weapon in your hand. I still had the razor in my hands when he burst through the door." My siblings all complained at me for having to make them move faster or else we'd be late.

"What is there to shave?" I asked them. They glared at me.

"Geez! Calm down with the speed racer Ralph. You're gonna kill us!" Roxy yelled at Ralph, who was driving at 95mph to get us to the studio on time.

"Sorry, but I blame Percy. He said I had to get you there on time."

"Will you guys shut up?! At least we're not gonna be late for this interview." Lexy said, trying to get them to lay off of me.

"Thank you."

"But I still haven't even told you what he did next." Mayson said, going into a full detailed story about how I dragged him over to his closet, dressed him, and how I made him feel violated.

_**Five more minutes**_

We were being ushered through a long narrow hallway. When we got to the end, it opened up to reveal the backstage of the _**Jane **_show. It already started and we had barely even made it. We made with a minute to spare thanks to Ralph's crazy driving.

I bet we sure scared the security guards when the limo came to a screeching halt in front of them and six teens scrambling over each other to get out of the moving vehicle. It also didn't help when some of them kissed the ground yelling 'Land! Sweet land!'

"Thank goodness, you're here! You're on in 15 minutes," The executive producer said when she saw us. She shook our hands and motioned for us to follow her.

"So here's how it's going to go." She said as we came to a stop at the edge of the stage, where no one could see us yet. We could see the host talking into her microphone and hear the audience cheering.

The producer pointed on stage toward these two steps with three chairs on each. The three on the top step were placed so they showed in between the three on the bottom step.

"That's where you're going to be seated. Percy," She said, pointing at me, "You'll be seating in the middle on the bottom step with Roxy on your left and Lexy on you right. The rest of the young gentlemen will be on the top three seats. Kyle you'll be in the middle with Jayson on your left and Mayson on your right. Jane will ask you a few questions to get you warmed up, and then you'll be receiving some from the audience and last is your performance. Just wait here for you to cue then just head on stage." We nodded in understanding and waited for our cue to come.

**Nobody's POV**

"And here they are, ladies and gentlemen, the Unwanted!" A pretty woman yelled, from her single's chair, with an arm stretched toward her left and the palm of her hand opened. This was Jane, the host of this show. She was in her early thirties. Her curly brown hair bounced with each step she took. She had brown eyes that gleamed, showing that she enjoyed her job very much. Her red dress hugged her curves and the matching heels made her look taller than her normal height when she stood.

The cheering of the audience only increased when the band had stepped out of their hiding place just off stage. The band smiled and waved at the crowd as they made their way over toward the hostess. After the greetings were exchanged and all had taken their seats, the interview had begun.

"Well that was a shock to you all, right? I bet you didn't expect this," Jane said to the audience of cheering fans as she gestured toward the smiling band sitting just behind her.

"Well I know I kept our surprise guests a secret, but hey that's why it's called a surprise," She paused while the cheers died down, "And since I don't want a riot to break loose if I don't move this along, let's get on with the interview!" The crowd burst out in cheers once more. Once they settled down, a smiling Jane turned toward the amused band.

"So here we go. Unwanted, my first question for you, I have to ask, is why the name? Cause," She gestured to the audience and cameras, "Obviously that's the complete opposite of what the world thinks. Right everyone?" To prove her point the crowd started cheering again louder than before. Only when they quieted down did the band in question reply.

"Well as everyone knows my siblings," Kyle gestured toward those around him, excluding Percy, "And I, were adopted by the Jackson family. Well, before that our lives were very hard in their own ways, but still just as difficult. The name 'Unwanted' pretty much summed up how we all felt before we gained the family we had wished so hard to have." At the end of his speech Kyle had leaned forward in his seat, placed his hands on Percy's shoulders and squeezed them once before leaning back.

Jane had on a sad smile. "Well, you've all come really far since then. And you did get the family you wanted so congrats on that. I don't think I've ever seen a family closer than the Jacksons. Which leads to my next question, have you always been so close with each other? All the time or are there fights?" This time it was Roxy who had answered.

"At the beginning we weren't as close as we are now," She said honestly, earning a surprised gasp from everyone, "Like Kyle had said we all had troubling lives before we joined the family. For example, my sister and I had lost our father in a car accident while we were in school and our mother wasn't in the picture." She sighed. "We were placed in a foster home that already had too many kids to look after. Since we were the newest ones and the youngest we were picked on a lot and since there were too many kids the adults didn't really do anything to stop it from happening. By the time we got moved to the Jacksons' home my sister had a broken leg." Another shocked gasp was heard. Said sister looked lost in sad thoughts, on the verge of tears. Mayson, who was sitting behind her, reached out and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiled gratefully at him.

"We noticed that there were other kids living there, and after what had happened to my sister, I didn't really trust them. I stayed away from them and made sure they didn't go anywhere near Lexy, because I was afraid something worse would happen to her." At this, the mentioned sister smiled and 'awws' were heard throughout the room. "It took awhile for us to trust them, well really mostly me, but once we did no one could separate us." She finished with a smile. Lexy nodded her agreement, smiling as well.

"And now-a-days we do fight with each other, like any normal family with annoying siblings," Lexy gave a pointed look at the boys behind her, who just grinned in return, "But that doesn't mean we don't love each other. We have our occasional arguments, fights, or in our case pranks," At this the boys whooped and cheered, while everyone else laughed at them.

"But we're still very close. And it also doesn't mean we let ourselves get pranked without getting the prankster back." She added the last part with another pointed look at the boys, which received a 'Challenge Accepted!' from all three and another round of laughter. Jane, still shaking from laughter, turned to a smiling Percy Jackson who has been quiet this entire time.

"So Percy, since you've been so quiet I'm going to pick on you. What are your thoughts on being the oldest of nine?" She asked the young singer. Percy shifted in his seat nervously. It wasn't because he didn't know how to answer the question or because he was nervous. It was because five of his siblings were surrounding him and he was positive the other three were watching him wherever they were at. He had to choose his words carefully so he wouldn't make anyone upset or angry.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie and say it's easy being the oldest of nine. I mean I'm only older than my twin sister by a few minutes but still it's those minutes that count. They make me the oldest. Even if it is only by seven minutes. I have to be responsible for them. I was four when all the other kids started coming in. Ryan had barely been born and Hayden had come in the picture a little while after. But back then I only had one sister to look out for. Then all of a sudden I get more siblings I have to watch out for. That was hard for me, you know? I was still learning how to even be a big brother to Taylor. And I also can't really say she looked up to me back then because we didn't really understand that concept at such a young age. There was a lot going on back then and I know I made mistakes but-"

"Oh, blah blah blah! Let me tell you Jane, if it wasn't for Percy I don't think we'd even be here right now." Kyle said, cutting Percy off from his speech. The other Jackson siblings nodding there heads in agreement.

"Oh? Is that so?" Jane asked with an intrigued look on her face. Jayson answered this time.

"Yeah, see, back then since we all had some tough times, Percy here, was always there for us. And he never pushed us. He'd tried to find out why we were so upset living with them, so he could make us feel better." Mayson continued.

"Percy would constantly ask us to tell him what happened, but if we didn't want to he left it alone and just tried to make us feel better by doing all these weird things to make us laugh or something. Oh, and I don't know what mistakes Percy was talking about but-" Roxy had cut him off.

"Yeah _you wouldn't_ know what kind of mistakes he was talking about. You all," She gestured toward the boys in the back row, "Think you're normal people when in reality you're just plain annoying and weird." After this comment was said the boys had started arguing with the girls about how they're not weird.

"Anyway," Percy said, loud enough to stop the arguing, "Like I said, it's not easy being the oldest of nine. And let's just leave it at that, before another argument breaks out." He looked pointedly at his siblings, who all smiled in return.

"O-kay so lets continue with the interview shall we?" Jane asked, looking slightly surprised by the kids' actions.

"Oh look, it's time for the audience to ask the band questions." She announced. She turned her chair to face the audience.

"Alright this is how it's going to work. If you have a question to ask the band, simply step down to the microphone stand and wait your turn to ask. Sound simple? Ok if you have a question stand in a line in front of the mike." There was already a line forming before Jane had finished her sentence.

The first in line was a young woman who looked to be in her twenties. She looked around 5`6; she had brown eyes, dark brown hair, and was lightly tanned.

"Alright, sweetie, what's your name?" Jane asked the woman.

"My name is Jillian," Was the response. Jane nodded and smiled at her.

"Ok, Jillian, what is your question and who is it for?"

"Ok my question is for, well everyone," Jane nodded for her to continue. "How did the band start?" The siblings shared a look before responding.

"Well, we were really young," Percy started, "I remember that Hayden and I were singing along to a song on the radio, for fun, and our former stepdad had heard us. He told us we had some potential in singing so he asked us if we wanted to be famous singers one day, and like any kid that has a dream of being rock stars we said yes. We started practicing and we eventually got really good." Ok, so he didn't exactly tell the whole truth, but announcing that two four year olds were forced to sing on street corners for money might start something unpleasant.

Jillian nodded, thanked them, and returned to her seat, after telling them she loved them. Next up was another girl, this one younger than the first maybe around seventeen. She was light skinned, had blue eyes, blonde hair, and was a good 5'4. She was pretty.

"So what's your name?" Jane asked from her seat. The girl had on a huge grin.

"My name is Sandra. And I just want to say that I think you guys are really awesome and I love you all." She told the band who all thanked her and said they loved her too. This made her grin widen if that was possible.

"Well how about I turn it over to the band?" Jane looked at the band and Percy straightened up in his seat with a smile.

"So what is your question and for who is it for?"

"My question is for Kyle," Kyle nodded for her to continue, "I go to a private school and our homecoming starts sooner than most, so my question for you is…Will you go to my school's homecoming dance with me?" She asked with a shy smile and a slight blush staining her face. Everyone in the room had either cheered or wolf-whistled at the girl's question. Kyle chuckled and smiled at the girl.

"Well, when is it?" He asked her.

"It's on September 28th." She told him, with a slight shocked expression. She had expected him to say 'no', in a kind manner of course, or ask her for another question, but never had she expected him to even consider it.

"Hmm I'm pretty sure I'm not busy that day so sure, I'll go with you." At this the audience broke out into a loud applaud. Kyle had gotten up and walked over to the girl who was overly excited, with a bright blush on her face. He hugged the girl and that did it. The red-faced girl passed out where she stood. Kyle had caught her, with a really shocked face, before she could hit the ground. Security had to come to take the girl away to be checked. After everyone had calmed down and Kyle had awkwardly returned to his seat, Jane stood up.

"Ok so I'm sorry to say this but we only have time for one more question," 'Aww's were heard throughout the audience, "Yes I know but if we want the band to perform a song-" Her voice was drowned out by all of the applause and cheers from the crowd of fans. Jane grinned and nodded at the band.

"Alright what's your name?" Roxy had asked the remaining fan that stood at the Mic. There stood a tall boy around 5`12; lightly tanned skin, black hair, and hazel eyes.

"My name is Steven and my question is for all of you." The band nodded for Steven to continue.

"You had mentioned Hayden earlier right, so where is she? Why has she been gone so long?" The band, excluding Percy and Kyle, had frowned.

"Well actually, we don't really kno-" Jayson was cut off by Percy.

"Hayden has gone away due to personal health issues." Kyle continued.

"We do know where she is, but we're not giving away her location for obvious reasons." Percy nodded.

"And as to when she'll be coming back, we don't know but we do know that she'll contact us when she gets better." The band of siblings all stared dumbfounded at the two brothers. Their sister had been gone since May; it was now September. Until now they had no idea where their sister has been nor did they know why she had left without telling them in the first place. They had thought something bad had happened to her and were going crazy looking for her everywhere. And now that they find out their brothers had known where she's been all this time and didn't tell them or that fact that she had left for 'Health issues' had all sorts of different emotions running through them. The main emotion was concern for their missing sister.

"Oh, well is she alright?" Steven asked. The crowd of fans, silent for the first time since the interview started, leaned forward in their seats; anxious of any news of the missed young singer.

"Uh I-I'm pretty sure that was more than one question." Kyle said, laughing nervously.

"So isn't it time for a commercial?" Percy asked looking at Jane with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Oh! Uh yeah, it's time for a break. When we come back the 'Unwanted' performs live so stay tuned." Jane said looking at the camera with an awkward smile. Scattered applause was heard throughout the crowd as the camera turned off.

Percy and Kyle had gotten up and moved over to the left of the stage, where various instruments were placed for the band; their siblings hot on their trail.

"What do you mean you know where she's at?" Lexy demanded, whispering so the audience wouldn't hear.

"What do you mean?" Kyle asked, trying to stall to think of a lie.

"Kyle don't play games. I want to know where my sister is." Roxy whisper-yelled at him. He looked at Percy pleadingly.

"We'll talk about it later." He said, walking over to the center of the small stage where the microphone stand was. Kyle mimicked his actions and got into position, on Percy's right, with his bass guitar.

"The hell we will." Jayson almost yelled. The rest of the family had each gotten into position. Jayson was on the drums (in the back); Mayson on keyboard (on Percy's left); Roxy on guitar (on Kyle's right); and Lexy also on guitar (on Mayson's left.).

"Percy she's _our _sister. We want to know where she is." Mayson demanded, through clenched teeth.

"We'll talk about this later." Percy repeated. The two set of twins were about to argue when they heard Jane speak.

"Welcome back to the show," Jane said, smiling widely at the camera. The crowd cheered, now over their shocked demeanor. Jane gestured to the awaiting band.

"Now here they are, give it up for the 'Unwanted'!" She yelled over the screaming coming from the fans. Lexy started the song with her guitar. The others joined soon after. Percy stepped up to the mic and took a breath before starting.

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

Right now the audience clapped twice with Percy, who had raised his hands to do so.

_Check yes Juliet kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight _

Percy pulled the mic off of the stand and walked forward.

_Lace up your shoes (Eh oh eh oh-oh)_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run _

_Don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

Percy walked toward the stands of screaming fans and ran up a few of the steps. He held out his hand to a young girl and began dancing with her, while singing.

_Check yes Juliet _

_I'll be waiting _

_Wishing wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

Percy had stopped singing and Kyle picked up the song.

_Check yes Juliet _

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1 now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes (Eh oh eh oh-oh)_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run _

_Don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you by my side_

Percy had walked back down the steps and back to the microphone stand. He almost whispered the next lines.

_Run baby run _

_Don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

Then his voice went back to its loudness.

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run _

_Don't ever look back _

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me_

The band finished off the song and the crowd erupted into a loud applause. The band smiled and waved at them, before placing their instruments down and walking off the stage.

_**Ten minutes later Percy's POV**_

"Please?" Roxy asked me for what felt like the thousandth time today. I groaned.

"No," I said.

"You said we'd talk about it later…well its later now talk." Mayson said. I groaned loudly. We were back in the limo now and ever since we left the studio the others have been asking-no scratch that. They've been demanding that I tell them where Hayden is and why she left. I've been pretty much avoiding that subject and Kyle has been helping me.

"Ok look, I lied alright. We," I gestured to Kyle and myself, "Don't know where she is or why she left." The others stared at me in disbelief.

"We just said that so they'd get off her back ok?" Kyle added. Now the others turned toward him.

"What do you mean 'get her off her back'?" Lexy demanded, looking angry.

"I mean we just didn't want people to think that she left the band or something." I said, hoping that they would just drop it. The truth was we did know where she was as well as why she had left. It was a secret and I can't say anything or else it might start something in our godly side of the family. And Hayden and I have agreed that whatever it is it won't be good.

"Alright fine, let's say you did just say those things just to get the fans to calm down. What about now? You said she left for 'personal health issues'. Now they're gonna think she's in rehab or I don't know pregnant. Do you know how many rumors will spread because of it?" Roxy lectured me. At the word 'pregnant' I tensed up a little, but relaxed before anyone could notice.

"Ok so we didn't think it through that's our bad alright. But come on, this is Hayden we're talking about. She's not one to do something as stupid as get pregnant," Kyle said, with a glance at me. Lexy nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah you're right, which is weird," Kyle pouted and I chuckled.

"She wouldn't do something stupid like that." Mayson agreed. The others all nodded. I let out a breath of relief. Finally they were gonna drop the subject. I relaxed in my seat; ready to enjoy the rest of the ride home in silence.

"So…now that we're talking about Hayden, when are you gonna call that girl up?" Jayson asked, bumping his knee with mine. I sighed and looked at him.

"I don't know. Wouldn't it be too soon for me to call her?" The guys all shrugged and turned to the girls, who were both shaking their heads, in disbelief, at me.

"Are you serious? _Please _tell me you're only joking Percy." Roxy pleaded. I just furrowed my eyebrows at her. She made a sort of strangled squeal sound.

"It's not too soon Perce. Trust us; we _know_ that she likes you. Just call her. Start a casual conversation then ask her out." I nodded at her advice.

"Alright I'll call her," I said, relaxing back into my seat. I crossed my arms over my chest, leaned my head back on the seat, and closed my eyes. I felt a sudden pain in my thigh. I opened my eyes and glared at Lexy. She glared right back at me.

"Why did you hit me?" I demanded.

"Call," Was her only reply. I stared at her.

"You mean right now? When all of you are surrounding me? Yeah right, I want a chance with her, not ruin it before I even get to know her." I said, looking all of them in the eye.

"We won't embarrass you. We promise." Roxy swore.

"Yeah, well, sorry if I don't believe you."

"Promise. We won't say anything." Lexy continued.

"I know you two wouldn't; it's them I'm worried about." I said, pointing at the guys.

"Hey!" They shouted, about to protest more if the girls hadn't stepped in.

"All of you shut up." Lexy said, putting charmspeak into her voice. They instantly shut their mouths with a glassy expression on their face.

"Don't worry we'll make sure they won't do anything stupid. Just call and if you get stuck we'll help you." Roxy said, handing me my phone. She had taken it to look for the number.

"I can't just call unannounced or-"

"Well you better, cause it's already ringing." Roxy said with a grin, pointing at my phone. I stared down at it and saw the call time had already started.

"_Hello?" _I heard someone ask from the other end. My eyes widened. I placed the phone to my ear and spoke.

"Hello, Kate?" I asked. I wanted to make sure it was the right number dialed. The person hesitated before responding.

"_Percy?" _A girl's voice asked. I smiled.

"Yeah, it's me. I said I'd call you right?" The girls shared a look and stifled their giggling.

"_Yeah, I just I didn't think you'd actually call." _She said in a quiet voice. I frowned, which caused the girls to frown. They made a gesture that seemed to be 'What did she say? Why are we frowning?' I shrugged at them. I placed my fore finger to my lips and put my phone on speaker.

"Why did you think I wouldn't call you?" I asked. The guys had now recovered from their trance and were now staring at the phone with their eyebrows furrowed. The girls looked at each other, confused.

"_It's not because of you, I swear. It's just I know how busy famous people could get." _I opened my mouth to say something but she continued. _"Plus even if you did have time, I didn't expect to hear from you so soon." _I glared at the set of twins in front of me. They were looking at anything but me.

"Yeah well I like to try and keep promises." I winced at that, knowing that I had broken a few. The others noticed but said nothing.

"_Well that's good; I'll be sure to remember that, Percy." _Kate said, most likely smiling. I noticed the girls got a wide grin on their faces, while the guys snickered silently. I smiled as well.

"You should. It means I'll never be late to a date." I said looking at the girls. They smiled and each gave me a thumbs up.

"_Really? Well I wouldn't really know about that." _She said, playing along.

"Well you could always find out." The girls looked like they were gonna explode from excitement. The guys looked at them in amusement.

"_Oh? And how would I do that?" _She asked, still playing along.

"By going out with me on tomorrow night, is 8:00 alright with you?" I bit my lip, hoping she'd say yes. The others leaned forward in their seats, staring intently at the phone in my hand. I heard muffled noise come from the phone…a squeal maybe? I looked at the others and they shrugged, bewildered.

"_Yes, I'll go out with you. And 8:00 is fine."_ The girls finally burst. They were shrieking…very loudly. The suddenness of the screams made me drop my phone and cover my ears with my hands. I looked at the guys and saw them doing the same.

"_Percy?" _I heard Kate ask. I took my hands off of my ears and covered the girls' mouths with them, and they stopped. 'Where's the phone?' I mouthed to them. Their eyes widened. I took my hands away and we all started to look around frantically. Kyle bent over and picked something up from the car floor. It was the phone. He held it up.

"_Percy? Are you okay?" _Kate asked, sounding worried. I took the phone from Kyle's hand.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Heh," I laughed nervously. I looked at the others and saw that they looked relieved. Probably because Kate was still on the phone and it would've been their fault if she had hung up.

"_What was that screaming I heard?" _My eyes widened as I looked at the others. Roxy and Lexy glanced at each other before turning back toward me with a helpless look on their faces. Kyle and Mayson had the same look. Jayson's eyes were wide 'Fans and paparazzi' he mouthed to me.

"Uh we just got done doing an interview and when we were getting to our limo we had to pass fans and paparazzi." I bit my lip and crossed my pointer and middle fingers together; praying to Hermes that she believed that she only heard two fans and no questions being yelled at us. He must've been in a good mood because the next thing I know Kate said she knew how that felt too.

"_Whenever I go out with my mom we're always getting bombarded by paparazzi asking for her next clothing line."_ I let out a silent breath of relief and thanked Hermes.

"Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, wanting to confirm our date.

"_It's a date. I'll text you the address and I'll see you then." _She said, making not only me but also my siblings smile.

"Ok bye."

"_Bye." _I pressed the 'End' button and looked at the others. They were grinning like mad. The girls suddenly busted out shrieking again; the guys cheered and high-fived me. This week had started out bad but now…it's starting to look up.


	4. Family Reunion

****So i haven't talked to you guys in awhile. I'm sorry that i hadn't updated this story in a LONG time. I just wanted to let you guys know that since i dont exactly have a working computer to update this you'll have to bare with me if i don't update often. I will be getting a new laptop soon and i'll keep working to update this story. Thanks to those who reviewed i enjoyed those. HOPEFULLY i'll get more soon with the next chapters. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review it'll help motivate me to work faster.**So anyway here's another chapter for you guys. And listen the story wont really start until they get back to camp. i'm sure in the chapters to come it will be about Percy and Kate getting together and their relationship. If you dont like that please just bare with me. the story will make sense later on. if anyone has any questions about this story P.M me or leave a review i'll do my best to answer your questions.**

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to a sudden bright light shinning on my face. I groaned and raised my arm up to block it.

"Wakey, wakey, Mr. Jackson." A woman's voice rang out. I squinted my eyes and saw Rosie moving around in my room. She's a pretty Latina woman. She's thirty-three, around 5`7, has a slight accent, long brown hair braided down her back, and light-caramel colored skin. She's our housekeeper/nanny. We wanted a housekeeper to keep the house clean, but our mom wanted someone who could also keep us in check. Rosie has been working for us for about two and half years now.

She went from my drawers to my closet and last to my bed. She had a bundle of clothes in her hands. She set them down at the foot of my bed, before straightening up and coming to where I was hiding, from the sun, under the covers.

"What time is it?" I asked her; my voice hoarse from barely waking up.

"It's 7:15; remember you told me to wake you and your siblings up early today. Come on Mr. Lazy. It's time to get up." She said, pulling the covers off of me. I groaned, turning over onto my stomach and burying my face into the pillow.

"You have to get up or you'll be late for breakfast. You know how cranky Paolo gets when you don't eat his food." She said, poking me in the side. I flinched at the contact. I lifted up my head and glared at her.

"You know I don't like it when you do that." I said, still glaring at her. She smirked and poked me again.

"Yeah? Well what'cha gonna do about it tough guy?" She taunted me. I glared harder, but she only laughed and poked me once more. I quickly moved to grab her, but she was too quick. She stepped back, making me get out of bed.

"Good you're out of bed. Now, go take a shower and get dressed. Remember you're going to your mom's place today. And later you've got your date with that Kate girl." My eyes widened at the reminder. I scrambled to get the clothes Rosie had left on my bed and ran into my bathroom. I heard her laughing through the door.

"Oh, I see how it is, you're not excited to eat Paolo's cooking or seeing your mom, but you jump at the mention of your girlfriend." I rolled my eyes. I opened the door and said the most mature thing I could think of.

"She's not my girlfriend! Tonight is barely our first date. Now leave so I can shower in peace." Yeah, I know. That was very mature. That's just how awesome I am. Once the words were out of my mouth I closed the door again. Rosie scoffed.

"Alright, I'm going, I'm going. Just hurry up or else I'll beat your little butt downstairs for breakfast." She said, threateningly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I retorted. I heard her chuckle and leave the room. I took off my bow necklace and placed it and the clothes on the sink counter. I went over to the shower, turned on the faucet, and set it so that it to warm. Once it was warm I quickly undressed and got under the warm water and took a quick shower.

After my shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and used another towel to dry the rest of the water off of my body. I walked over to the sink and put on my necklace again. When I changed into my clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror. Rosie had chosen a white t-shirt with a dark blue v-neck sweatshirt over it, black skinny jeans, and black DC shoes.

So today is Friday. I forgot that we had to go to our mom's place today when I made my date with Kate. I was freaking out about it last night. Roxy and Lexy had to use charmspeak on me so I could calm down and go to sleep for a few hours. When I woke up I started again. They calmed me down again and we had a 'group-in'. My siblings and I sit down in a circle where we talk about whatever problem one of us has and ways we could fix it. We have this agreement that when we have a group-in; we don't judge each other of the problem, no matter how embarrassing or stupid, and we promise to help each other out however we could.

Last night we had come up with various ideas on what I could do tonight. One was tell mom I have an interview to do…but that was turned down when we brought up the fact that I'll have to be on TV, they'll want to watch me if I can't stay. Another was to bring Kate over, but that was turned down before the sentence was even complete.

I'd better go down for breakfast before Rosie keeps her promise. So anyway, today I'm gonna go visit my mom and later I have my date with Kate…how am I gonna make this work?

* * *

><p>"Percy!" My mom yelled, pulling me into a big hug; I hugged her back and smiled. We have just gotten out of the limo and our mom was already outside waiting to hug all of us.<p>

"Hey mom, how've you been?" I asked her. She pulled away from me and smiled.

"I would've been fine if my kids wouldn't insist on causing trouble, the same day they leave the house, and end up on the news." She replied as she moved on to hug the girls quickly, who had just gotten out of the car.

"Mom it wasn't our fault." Lexy said, as the guys came out and hugged mom with Kyle yelling out 'Mommy I've missed you!' mom told him that he wouldn't miss her so much if he visited more often.

"Yeah, it was Kyle and Jayson's fault. They're the ones who got on a sugar high." Roxy agreed with a slight pout, crossing her arms over her chest. The guys mentioned glared at the girls.

"It wasn't our fault!" They protested. Roxy scoffed.

"Yes it was! Who were the ones who said, 'Waiter! What's a guy gotta do to get a freakin' drink around here?'" She said, with a bad imitation of, I'm guessing, Kyle's voice.

"First of all, we've _never_ said that in our entire lives. And secondly, we don't sound like that!" Jayson said that last part with the same deep voice Roxy had used first.

"Yes, you did." Lexy said, crossing her own arms over her chest.

"We did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!" Mayson and I watched them go back and forth while mom did absolutely nothing to stop it. She just stood there watching, in amusement, for a few moments.

I looked up the walkway; toward the lavender house. It wasn't as big as the mansion, but it was an improvement from that small apartment we used to have. We wanted to buy mom a mansion of her own but she didn't want one. Instead she settled for this one.

I saw Paul walk out of the door and start down the path; toward us. Taylor and Ryan ran past him with a grin on their faces. I fully turned toward them as they arrived, to hug them.

"Percy!" They exclaimed. I hugged them back and pulled away. As they hugged Mayson I noticed what they were wearing. Taylor had on one of my muscle shirts and grey sweats. Her long jet black hair was in a loose ponytail. Ryan was wearing a green nightshirt and black sweats. His jet black hair was its usual messy self. Taylor turned toward me.

"So what happened at camp?" She asked me. Ryan broke his hug with Mayson and turned toward me, his sea-green eyes full of confusion.

"What happened at camp?" He asked. I smiled, swung my arm around his shoulder, and pulled him into my side.

"Nothing happened my dear little brother." I said ruffling up his already messy hair. He pulled away from me with a playful glare. He pretended to straighten out his hair with his fingers.

"Percy, do you know how long it takes for me to get this look?" He asked me. I looked at him with a blank face.

"As much time as it takes for you to get up in the morning?" He glared at me for real this time and punched my shoulder. I rubbed the spot and pouted.

"Ow that hurt. You know I don't have the Achilles' curse anymore." Ryan just smiled at me. Paul had reached us by now and right now I don't even know what the others are doing. The girls are hiding behind mom while the guys are in front of her trying to reach behind her toward the girls.

"Hello Percy, Mayson." Paul said, holding his arms out. I smiled and stepped forward to hug him. We've gotten so close to him since the first time we've met.

"Hey Paul, how've you been?" I asked as he pulled away to hug Mayson.

"I've been good, although we did have a hard time trying to calm Sally down when she saw you on the news." He said looking at Taylor; she crossed her arms and scoffed. She looked at mom and shook her head. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't because she was now trying to keep the girls from reaching out to hit the guys.

"Yeah she sounded kinda disappointed when she called." Ryan laughed.

"Kinda disappointed? Do you _know _who our mom is?" He asked, while Taylor and Mayson joined in the laughter. Paul just smiled, but tried to cover it up. I shrugged my shoulders, smiling.

"Whatever. So she was disappointed ok, it wasn't my fault and if you wanna know whose fault it was go that way." I said, pointing toward mom and the others. The girls were now being chased around mom by the guys and mom was trying to stop them. The others looked to where I was pointing at and raised their eyebrows.

"What are they fighting about?" Paul asked, looking at me and Mayson for an answer. Mayson shrugged as is to say 'Same old stuff'

"The girls blame the guys; the guys are denying it." I explained. Their confused faces turned into an understanding one as they nodded.

"So…not to be rude or anything but why are you guys dressed like that and why aren't you in school?" I asked the first question to only Taylor and Ryan and the last to them and Paul. Taylor and Ryan looked down, frowning, at themselves to see what was wrong with the clothes they were wearing.

"We took the day off so we could spend the whole day together." Paul said answering my questions.

"Yeah, now have you had lunch yet?" A voice behind us made us jump and turn. Mom had finally gotten the others to stop and was now leading them toward us. The guys looked upset with their lower lips sticking out while the girls looked pleased.

"Um yeah, we ate already mom," Mom nodded, pleased, "Why are they smiling like that?" I asked while pointing at the smug smiles Roxy and Lexy had on.

"Because they don't want to admit that they're wrong." Kyle muttered under his breath so no one could hear, although I did and by the smile on Taylor's face she heard too.

"Mom made _us_ apologize to _them_." Jayson said, putting emphasis on 'us' and 'them'. The girls didn't mind though, they just grinned at them.

"What did you have to apologize for?" Taylor asked, with a small smile n her face. Kyle noticed it.

"It's not funny!" He yelled in a whiny little kid's voice. Except for Jayson, we all laughed at him. Kyle pouted.

"It's not!" Jayson yelled trying to defend Kyle. He used the same voice Kyle did and it only made us laugh more. Mom shook her head and led the rest of the way toward the house.

"Well, when you say it like that it is funny." She said, holding open the door for us. We stepped inside and she closed the door. We gathered up in the living room and sat down on the couches. Mom sat on the blue longish couch in between me and Kyle because she hadn't seen us in awhile. Taylor and the girls sat on the couch opposite of ours with the guys sitting in front of them on the ground. Paul sat on the two-seater couch with Ryan sitting next to him.

"Mom come on, they're the ones who started it." Jayson said, pointing toward the girls behind him.

"Hey!" They shouted; Roxy, taking it a little to far, hit poor Jayson in the back of his head.

"Ow! Hey! You can't hit me!" Jayson yelled, half-turning to glare at her. Roxy feigned surprise and nodded.

"You're right," Jayson looked shocked until Roxy turned toward her twin, "Can I hit your boyfriend?" She asked, causing the rest of the siblings, including me, to snicker. Jayson turned the other way, toward Lexy, with his eyes wide. Lexy looked at him, smiling, then turned to her sister and shook her head.

"No, you can't," She said, causing Roxy to pout.

"Ha!" Jayson yelled, turning back to Roxy. She glared at him. The glare turned into a smirk soon after.

"Ow!" Jayson yelled covering his head with both of his hands, "Why did you just hit me?" He asked, turning toward his girlfriend, questioning. Yup, Lexy just hit him in the back of his head. She ignored him and looked at her twin.

"Only _I_ can hit him. _You _need to ask first." She said, causing laughter throughout the room; mom and Paul were trying, but failing miserably, to hide their smiles. Roxy smiled and nodded.

"Alright, and same goes for you," She said, eyeing Mayson. His eyes widened and he started scooting closer to where Paul and Ryan were sitting. That just had us laughing more.

"Fine by me," Lexy said, resting her head on Roxy's shoulder with a smile on her face. Roxy rested her head on top of her sisters'; also smiling.

"Mom!" Jayson yelled, looking at her with a look on his face that clearly said, 'Why aren't you stopping them from abusing me?' Mom smiled at him.

"Girls, stop," She said in a clearly amused voice. The girls snickered, but didn't promise anything. Mom shrugged, looking back at Jayson.

"Oh gee, thanks for the help _mom_," He said. Mom smiled and nodded her head as if to say 'Anytime dear'. Jayson playfully glared at her; though he ruined it when he smiled.

"So before the twin she-devils try to prove their agreement, what are we gonna do today?" Ryan asked. The twin sisters straightened up in their seats and glared at our little brother, who just sat there with an innocent smile. It looked like the girls were about to lunge and mom, seeing this, stepped in.

"Well," Mom started, gaining all attention, "Your manager called. He said something about a performance on Sunday and to remind you all because you weren't answering your phone." She said, making everyone turn to face me. I pulled out my phone and shrugged.

"I'm not sure what performance you're talking about, mom, I don't have any missed calls for the past few days." I said, after checking my phone and shoving it back into my pocket. I looked at the others. They looked annoyed.

"Do we have to do it?" Kyle asked from mom's other side. I leaned a little forward to look at him. He had a scowl on his face.

"Yeah, we're about to go back to camp. I don't want to go back all stressed out from a performance." Mayson added from his place. Kyle scoffed. I looked at him and saw that he was scowling with his arms crossed over his chest. I inwardly smirked. Since everyone doesn't know that I told Kyle about the gods, he pretends that he doesn't know what camp is.

"It's a summer camp! You're _supposed_ to have _fun_. And no one cares if you're stressed out at _camp_." He said the word 'camp' like it left a bad taste in his mouth. The siblings either rolled their eyes or sighed at him.

"Dear we've told you it's not…a regular camp," Mom said, looking at him with a kind smile. I noticed Paul giving Kyle a small sympathetic smile. I guess it's because he knows how it is to be left in the dark with a secret like this. It could be quite a surprise. _I'm_ surprised that Paul didn't ask why we hadn't told Kyle yet.

"So what makes it so special that it has to be kept a secret? I mean why can't I go or at least know where it is?" He asked, keeping up the charade. Everyone shared looks with each other; all asking the same question, 'What do we tell him?'

"Kyle," I started; gaining everyone's attention in the process, "It's a camp for kids diagnosed with ADHD or dyslexia or both. That's we all," I made a circle motion with my hand, pointing at the siblings and myself, "Go there and not you." Everyone looked relived that I didn't give away the secret. **'Well it's nice to know that they have so much faith in me' **I thought to myself, scowling a bit.

I looked back at Kyle. He nodded as if realizing something for the first time. "Oh! So that's why you wouldn't let me go." He said, making everyone smile and agree. You got to admit his acting skills are as good as his lying skills…or they could just be the same thing.

"But, wait, why can't I know where this place is?" He asked. The others lost their smiles again and once again shared a look with each other. I subtly shot Kyle a glare, which he smiled back at.

"That's because the other kids there are…embarrassed," I said, looking for the right word, "They don't want others to know about them." I said, giving him a 'No more questions' look.

"Oh ok," He said, shrugging a shoulder. My siblings all had an 'I can't believe it' look on their faces.

"Really? That's all it took for you to stop asking about it?" Taylor looked mad. Kyle looked at her and blinked once.

"Uh yeah. I just wanted to know what the big deal about this camp was." He said, pissing off Taylor even more. Before she could attack I jumped in.

"So back to the concert," I said, getting ready to protect Kyle in case Taylor really went after him.

"No," Jayson said, "I don't want to do it." The others agreed with him.

"Besides, I don't like performing without Hayden. It's not the same. And if she's hurt…" Lexy trailed off, with a sad look on her face, probably remembering that we don't actually know where she's at. Mom sat up straighter. We hadn't told her about where her daughter was either. She's been so worried over the past few months but I guess that's what happens when you have a house full of demigods.

"So I take that as there's still no news on where she could be?" Mom asked, her eyes getting misty. Everyone was quiet. Paul stood up and came over to comfort her. I gave him my spot on the couch and went to sit with Ryan.

"It's going to be ok Sally," He said, pulling her into his side. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to control herself. I looked at Lexy. She was looking at mom with a guilty expression. As if sensing that I was looking at her, she turned and caught my eye. I gave her a small smile, letting her know that everything would be fine. She sent me a small grateful smile in return.

"Come on, Sally," I turned back to see Paul standing up with mom and leading her out of the room. He sent me a small smile as he passed me. When they were out of the room we heard a door close softly somewhere in the house. I sighed and bent my head; running my hands through my hair.

"I-I didn't mean to make her upset," I heard Lexy say. I looked up at her and saw the guilty look on her face was back. No one moved for a few moments. Then a tear came rolling down Lexy's cheek and that seemed to jog us out of our stupor. Roxy wrapped her arms around her little sister and gently pulled her into her side, whispering soothing words in her ear. Lexy clung to her sister and buried her face into Roxy's chest.

"It's not your fault Lex," Taylor said, placing a hand on her knee, trying to make her feel better. Lexy nodded numbly, unconvinced. Taylor looked at me, helplessly. I stood up and went over to their couch. Roxy looked up at me before kissing Lexy on her head and moving so that I could take her place. I wrapped my arms around Lexy and pulled her into me.

"It's _not _your fault Ali-gator," I told her using the nickname I gave her when we were younger. I don't know if it helped though, she's never liked that name. I guess it didn't; Lexy scowled at the name and tried to pull away. I smiled and pulled her back.

"We all miss her. Not just you or mom, all of us. But come on do you really believe Hayden would let herself get injured? That's not the Hayden you know, and it's definitely not the one I know. The one I know would put up a fight even if she's injured and find a way to call for help." Lexy pulled away; she had stopped crying now, and nodded her head.

"Yeah she would've…but how could she call us if none of our calls have been getting through?" She asked, looking me in the eye.

I kept eye contact as I responded, "Maybe we just haven't tried hard enough." She scoffed and the others did the same.

"We've tried everything!" Ryan exclaimed, "Nothing's going through. We've tried calling, texting, and…I. ," He said with a quick glance at Kyle, who had a confused look on his face. Taylor nodded.

"Yeah and like Ryan said nothing is going through." She said looking at me. I saw Kyle sigh loudly.

"What are you guys talking about? Why would she be hurt?" He asked, exasperated. Everyone jumped, having forgotten that he was there.

"Nothing," Jayson said after a moment of silence. Kyle rolled his eyes. He stood up and patted his jeans pockets.

"Fine, don't tell me, but can I borrow your phone?" He asked, turning toward me.

"Why?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He rolled his eyes at me.

"I left my phone at the mansion." I raised my eyebrow at him in a 'What are you planning' sort of way.

"I'm gonna call a party line." He said, sarcastically noticing my facial expression. I was about to answer him when I heard a growling noise. I instantly placed my hand in my pocket, feeling Riptide. I saw everyone, excluding Kyle, subtly reaching toward a different body part; for their weapons that were disguised like regular accessories.

"Come on Percy, look my stomach is already growling," Kyle said, making me and the others relax.

"I just want to order a pizza," Kyle said, holding out his hand toward me, "I'll get something for everyone." He promised.

"Why can't you just use the house phone? Or better yet, why not make something here?" I asked him, wondering why he wants my phone.

"I'm too lazy to cook something and I don't want to ask mom right now. I want your phone cause yours already has the number on speed dial," I sighed and rolled my eyes, handing over my phone to him. Kyle took it and left the room.

I stared at his retreating figure until he turned a corner into the hallway. I heard a door nearby close.

"I seriously hope he was kidding about the party line thing." I said, turning back to the others. They all just shrugged their shoulders at me. No one can ever be too sure what Kyle will do next.

"So what did you mean when you said I didn't look up to you when we were younger?" Taylor asked me all of a sudden. I looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean yesterday on the talk show you were on, you said that I didn't look up to you." I nodded, remembering what I said.

"Yeah, and?"

"And what did you mean. Of course I looked up to you; you're my big brother. What made you think that I didn't look up to you?" She asked me, looking genuinely confused. I scoffed at her.

"You're not the boss of me! You can't tell me what to do!" I said, in a high pitched voice, mimicking her perfectly. Everyone laughed while Taylor blushed. I sounded just like her. Scary, but effective.

"I was a little kid!" She defended herself.

"What about when you were a kid?" Kyle asked appearing out of nowhere and making us jump at the sound of his voice. We just laughed at his confused face. I shook my head at him.

"True or false? Taylor looked up to me when we were kids?" Kyle snorted, taking a seat in his previous spot.

"False, straight up," He said, making Taylor glare at him while the rest of us laughed.

"Oh, what do you know anyway, Kyle?" Tay asked with fierce glare aimed at him.

"Well the fact that I've been living with you guys since I was four should mean something," Kyle retorted.

"Yeah and besides," Jayson started, "Even when me and Mayson got here you were always ignoring what Percy told you to do." I smirked smugly at my twin. I heard someone snicker. I looked toward the sound and my eyes settled on Mayson. He was smiling mischievously at his brother.

"Oh yeah, remember when we were in fifth grade and we had to wait for Ryan to come out of his class the day before winter break?" Ryan scowled at this memory. We had gotten into an argument and Ryan had to wait for almost half an hour after his class had ended to get picked up.

"Yeah, thanks for thinking about me," He said coldly, glaring at me. I held up my hands in mock surrender.

"Hey don't get mad at me bro, I _told _Tay to go get you." Ryan then stopped glaring at me and looked over at Taylor and raised an eyebrow at her. Taylor did her best to avoid looking at our little brother. I decided to help out…by continuing to make her squirm. I smiled at her.

"You know I'm having trouble remembering what you told me to do that day Tay, can you remind me?" I asked her as sweetly as I could. The others had caught on to what I was doing. The guys smirked and the girls shook their heads at me before looking back toward Taylor. Taylor crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at her lap. She mumbled something that I couldn't comprehend. Kyle, who was sitting next to her on the couch, made a small show of lifting up his hand to cup his ear and lean toward Taylor.

"I'm sorry Tay, I didn't quite catch that," He said. Jayson and Mayson sat up a little straighter and mimicked Kyle's actions; both leaning forward.

"Yeah me neither," Mayson started.

"Could you repeat that?" Jayson finished. The girls looked at Taylor with a sympathetic look on their faces, but knew not to try to save her or else the guys would turn things on them. Taylor looked up and glared at all of them.

"I said, 'I don't remember what I said' There are you happy now?" She asked them loud enough for them to hear. They weren't fully happy but laughed at her nonetheless. They then started teasing her by telling each other stories of the times she's ignored any little thing I would tell her to do. Ryan didn't seem upset anymore as he joined in the teasing.

"And then Tay punched Erik in the face," Ryan said through his laughter. The guys were all laughing and the girls were trying hard to suppress their giggles. I heard Tay say something about 'Eric' with a 'C' is nice and 'Erik' with a 'K' is evil. "Oh man! You should've seen the look on his face. It was priceless." Ryan continued. I noticed Taylor trying hard to control her anger as she shut her eyes tightly and took deep breaths. I shifted in my seat, becoming nervous as I watched my twin. People say I could get very scary when I'm angry and Taylor wasn't that different from me.

"Yeah, but come on guys, no one is perfect," I say, trying to get them to stop. They didn't. I looked back toward Taylor and I knew she cracked when she stood up fists balled up at her sides.

"YOU GUYS SHUT UP OR ELSE!" She yelled at them. They immediately stopped laughing at their stories and looked at my red-faced (I'm not sure if it's red from embarrassment or anger) twin. Everyone in the room either gulped or scooted away from her…or both in the guys' case. Since they were the ones she was angry at. I was about to try calming her down when Kyle, the very stupidly brave kid he was, stood up and faced her; a slight smile on his face.

"Or else what Tator-Tot?" He asked her using the nickname I had given her when we were younger and that was reserved only for me. Taylor turned toward him. At first she glared at him, which I have to admit, was scary, but then she…smiled? By the look of things I wasn't the only one confused. The guys had gotten up and were now slowly inching their way toward the living room entrance. Kyle gulped again and took a step back; his calm/nervous facial expression turning into a fearful one.

"T-Taylor, are you ok?" He asked tentatively looking at her. She just kept smiling. She took a step forward and Kyle stumbled backwards. He backed up until he had joined the other guys once again. Taylor shifted her gaze onto each of them before settling back on Kyle.

"You have five seconds to live, all of you." She said to them. They looked at each other nervously before shoving Kyle in front of them. He turned around to glare at them.

"Why me?" He asked them. They pointed at Taylor and gave Kyle a 'you know why look'. He turned toward Taylor just in time for a fist to collide with his face sending him backward toward the guys, who caught him to keep him from falling, clutching his jaw. All eyes turned back to Taylor.

"Time's up." She said simply as she started for them. They all screamed and ran out of there, Taylor right at their heels. I was too shocked to do anything more than just watch, eyes wide, with the girls.

"Uh, should we try to stop her?" Roxy asked nervously. I looked back at her and shook my head.

"No," I started, "I don't really want to get murdered before my date." I told them with a serious expression on my face.

"Yeah, and besides, it's not like she'll actually hurt them…right?" Lexy said, with a nervous laugh. The three of us exchanged looks before slowly nodding our heads.

"No, she wouldn't…she'd probably just give them the silent treatment," Roxy said with a similar laugh as her twin. Somewhere throughout the house we heard their yelling. Taylor was the first to be heard.

"If you don't stop making fun of me, I'm gonna silent treatment your ass to the ground!" She yelled at someone. Whoever it was had gathered up enough courage to reply.

"Ooh I'm shaking, I'm shaking," They yelled back tauntingly. I heard the guys chuckling slightly.

"You need a better threat if want to scare us, Tator-Tot." Another told her; also teasingly. I looked back toward the girls and smiled, silently telling them 'see, they're not in any real danger'. They looked skeptical until we heard more yelling.

"Stop it or I'll chop off your balls, put them in the blender, and force-feed them to you!" She yelled out. My eyes widened further when I heard the blender from the kitchen start and someone screaming bloody murder. I quickly stood up and made my way toward the commotion, the girls were right behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>AT CAMP HALF-BLOOD; ANNABETH'S POV<strong>

I know I know. You don't have to say it. I feel terrible for what I did to Percy. I can't believe I kissed Luke. How could I have been so stupid? I mean I've always had a crush on him, but I never actually thought we would ever be together. He's way older than me. Well not now since he was brought back to life in his nineteen year-old form.

And after everything that has happened throughout the years…I kiss him. Percy is my boyfriend and I kiss Luke? How could I do that to him? How could I do it to either of them? I basically cheated on Percy, who I love with all my heart, and I'm leading Luke, who I'm positive now is like my big brother, on. I'm so confused on what I should do and that's saying something. I'm a daughter of Athena for crying out loud. I have to be wise. What I did wasn't wise at all.

I feel so guilty. I need to tell Percy what happened. I'll find him and explain everything. Yeah then I wouldn't feel guilty. Everything will go back to…oh who am I kidding? I kissed Luke. He almost killed Percy and everyone, including me, more than once. I know Percy hasn't fully forgiven Luke after what he did. I'm not sure everyone has either. I forgave him because he swore on the River Styx that he wouldn't betray us again. Then again I did want him to come back the whole time Kronos was rising. Maybe I rushed things and forgave him to easily…this entire time all he did was hurt me. Now he's sweet and caring…just like he was before. He looks out for me. And lately he's been there for me. I don't know why but I haven't seen Percy in awhile. He's been very distant ever since the dead campers were brought back.

He's probably avoiding me because of Luke. That isn't fair though. He knows how much Luke and Thalia mean to me. Now that Thalia is with the Hunters all I have left is Luke…and Percy. I have him too. Besides when he was off spending time with that Rachel girl I didn't avoid him. I'll admit I was jealous but I still stayed. Also like the time he landed on Calypso's island. He didn't even tell me about it. I had to figure it out myself, but I _know _he was there. He shouldn't jump to conclusions or be angry with me for this. I'm gonna go find him and tell him that.

I stood up from my spot on my bunk in the Athena cabin and proceeded to walk to the door. Just as I reached it the conch horn sounded; signaling lunch. I sighed. I turned back to my siblings.

"Fall in guys," I told them. They got in line and I took my spot in the front and led my cabin to the pavilion. When we got there almost everyone was there. I realized I was walking slowly, which made my cabin just as slow. I picked up the pace a bit and sat down at the Athena table. My siblings followed suit. While the wood nymphs brought our food, I glanced around me.

Somehow my gaze fell over to the Hermes table. I saw Luke joking around with a few of his siblings. I guess not all of the Hermes kids had forgiven him. Luke turned and caught my eye. He smiled widely at me and waved. I gave him a small smile and wave in return. Luke's smile faltered a bit, but after a moment his eyes widened a bit and his smile came back. He winked at me. He was remembering the kiss. I couldn't help the blush that crept up to my cheeks. I looked away from him and my gaze shifted over to the Poseidon table. I frowned. Percy wasn't there. I wouldn't be able to tell him now. Later I should ask Chiron if he's seen him.

I sighed and stood up with the rest of my siblings. We walked over to the bronze brazier. When it was my turn I stood in front of the brazier and scraped off a portion of my food.

"Athena," I said. _'Help me figure out what I should do' _I pleaded in my head. I headed back to my table and sat down. After lunch had ended everyone was piling out of the pavilion to return to their activities. I saw Chiron about to leave the pavilion so I quickly rushed over to him. I was about to call him when someone stepped in front of me, blocking me from where I was going.

I stumbled back a bit and focused my eyes on the figure in front of me. It was Luke. He was smiling at me.

"Hey Annabeth I was wondering if maybe you wanted to…" He started. Oh no is he asking me out? He knows I'm dating Percy, why would he…of course the kiss! I quickly cut him off before he could go on any further.

"Luke I have somewhere to go right now I'll talk to you later," I ran off in the direction Chiron went after I said that, not looking back.

I saw Chiron galloping toward the arena with his bow and quiver of arrows strapped to his back.

"Chiron," He stopped and turned, waiting for me to catch up to him. He smiled as I came nearer.

"Yes, what is it child?" He asked, while I caught my breath. I finally caught my breath and smiled at him.

"Chiron have you seen Percy?" He looked at me confused. Huh, I wonder why?

"I thought you knew already," He started his response. Now I frowned at him. Know what?

"Know what?" I voiced my thoughts.

"He left two days ago," He said.

"Left? To where?" I asked him. How could he not tell me he was leaving? I mean I'm his girlfriend! He could've told me where or when he was going to leave.

"Yes. He's gone for the school year. He said he had told you. Didn't he?" Chiron asked me. I shook my head slowly, still processing what he's telling me. Why wouldn't he tell me that he was leaving?

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"So where are you taking her?" My mom asked excitedly from her seat at the kitchen table, directly across from me. After ripping Taylor off of Mayson, who was the one who screamed, our mom and Paul came out to see what was all the noise about.

When they came in Taylor was trying to pull Mayson over to the kitchen counter, where the knives were, I was trying to pull Taylor off of him, Roxy was trying to help Mayson by grabbing his hands and pulling, and Lexy was helping her twin after she had turned off the blender. I didn't know where the other guys were, but I was a little too busy at the moment to find out.

I don't think mom was too surprised at the scene. After raising us, I don't think anything we do would surprise her anymore. Paul…I'm not too sure about. He was more shocked than mom was. He just stood in the kitchen entrance and watched while mom calmed Taylor down and made the guys come out of hiding. Now we were sitting at the kitchen table, eating the pizza that Kyle had ordered. Mom had questioned me about the phone call from yesterday and I had to tell them everything. I told them that Annabeth and I broke up but I didn't tell them why. My mom and Paul looked like they wanted to push me to tell them, but decided against it. My siblings exchanged glances but stayed quiet as I continued the story from what Kyle told me to going to the club and finally meeting Kate and asking her out after the interview. Now they were trying to get me to tell them what I had planed to do.

"Hmm well," I started, taking a bite out of my pizza, "I was thinking dinner and a movie, but that seems like it's been done too many times. So I did some thinking and I think I came up with a pretty good idea." I stopped to take a sip of my drink and another bite of my meat-lovers pizza; chewing quickly to continue, "I'm gonna take her to dinner like I had originally planned but instead of a movie imma take her to a walk-through aquarium and then for some ice-cream and a walk along the beach." Everyone smiled, figuring out what I planned to do. Being the son of the sea god has its perks. Some being able to get aquatic life do whatever I tell them to do…such as do tricks or making waves in the water.

"That sounds really nice." My mom commented, leaning back into her chair and taking Paul's hand in hers. Paul smiled at her before bringing up their hands and placing a kiss on mom's hand.

"Yeah, it's gonna be so romantic." Lexy sighed, with a dreamy expression on her face. I noticed Roxy with the same dreamy look on her face. Around the table, some were chuckling or rolling their eyes at the daughters of the love goddess.

"Yeah, maybe," I started, gaining all of the attention again, "But I'll need some help to get everything ready by tonight." I said, looking at my sisters. They both grinned and nodded their heads enthusiastically. The others glared at me. I held up my hands in front of me.

"Hey, come on, guys. Who would you ask for dating advice if you were in this situation?" They seemed to be contemplating this and after a few moments they agreed with me. Everyone laughed at that. Well I still have a few hours before my date, but when I have to get ready…it'll be tough. I'll just leave it at that.

* * *

><p><strong> Until next time<strong>

**-D.C.W.P.S.**


End file.
